Love Ensues
by author94
Summary: Remus Lupin finds a sobbing woman in the alley, who needs a helping had after abuse from her now ex-husband. Her son is asleep next to her. Remus brings them to his house, and his wife Dora pages our favorite Potions master for the job. What happens next?
1. Prolouge

A tall hooded figure walked quickly through Diagon Alley, trying to escape the rain. He had his cloak close around him, and suddenly, he stopped. He cocked his ear, and found he could hear a woman sobbing. He sniffed deeply, and followed the scent. It was hard, because of all the other scents from the shops were making it difficult to find the scent of that woman. It was not familiar to him. It was unusual for Diagon Alley to be occupied late at night, particularly on a rainy night such as tonight. The man found the woman in an alley, huddled up and sobbing. A small, skinny boy was curled up next to her, sound asleep. The man crouched down next to her.

"Ma'm, are you all right?" He spoke in gentle tones, although his voice was hoarse after speaking for hours on end all day. She looked up at him, and immediately pressed herself closer to the cold, stone wall. She didn't really go far, as she was already leaning on it. "No, no, it's all right. I'm here to help you. I was just passing through when I heard you crying. IS there anything I can do for you?"

"I just need a bit of help. M-my son and I are homeless. We just got kicked out of our home because my husband was sent to Azkaban, and we ran out of money because we got a divorce." She said. Despite her tears, the woman's voice was still steady.

"Whatever did he get arrested for?"

"Domestic abuse." The man tensed up.

"Good thing he's locked up then. It's a crime to hit a defenseless woman or child. How old is your son?"

"He's eight. Please, sir. Even if you can't help me, help my son."

"Don't worry, Ma'm. I'll take you both to my place for a little bit. I know an amazing Potions professor who does wonders with healing potions." The man helped the woman to her feet. "By the way, I never got your name." HE said, scooping up her son.

"Amy. Amy Carsen."

"Hello, Amy. I'm Remus Lupin." He said, smiling warmly. "Go ahead and take my arm, I'll Apparate you to my house." They turned on the spot, and disappeared with a _pop. _

Once they reached the house, Remus took the boy into the guest bedroom, and put him in the guest bedroom, where he was settled on the guest bed. He walked out of the room, and invited the woman to sit down.

"Thank goodness you're finally home." A voice said from the kitchen. Remus smiled.

"Hello, love. Come out here." Nymphadora Tonks came into the room, and looks surprised at the scared female sitting on the couch.

"Well, if I'd have known we were to have guests, I'd have made tea." Dora said.

"Look love, we need Severus. Owl him, would you love?" She nodded and left the room. Remus turned to Amy.

"Could I offer you anything?"

"Just a glass of water is fine." She said, still nervous. He was back in thirty seconds, and she drank the water in half that time.

"Would you care for a bit more?"

"No thanks." She said shyly. Dora came back into the room. Remus turned towards her.

"He's on his way, I just Flooed him."

"Good." Remus said. "Oh, how rude of me, I haven't made introductions yet! Dora, this is Amy. Amy, this is my wife, Dora. Amy is currently on the lookout for a place to stay."

"Oh?" Dora asked. Amy nodded.

"Yes, my husband was just arrested for Domestic Abuse." Dora looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her face showed a hint of realization.

"Wait; are you Eric Carsen's wife?"

"Ex-wife. We just recently got a divorce."

"Good thing too. You deserve better than him." She said.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked.

"I had the unfortunate chance of meeting him doing my rounds at Azkaban. I'm an Auror." She said. Suddenly, the Floo was alight with green flames, and a man dressed in all black, clutching a leather bag (much like a doctor's bag) stepped through, bent slightly because his tall frame wouldn't quite make it through the fireplace.

"Ah, Severus. Just in time. I appreciate this, I know it's late." Remus said, shaking the man's hand.

"OF course, Lupin. How can I be of assistance?" Severus asked. Remus indicated to Amy, who looked a bit fearful of the pale, brooding man.

"This is Amy. She might need a few of your marvelous Healing Potions, as will her son." Remus said. Severus turned to look at the woman. Suddenly Severus froze in his tracks as he looked at the woman. He regained his composure, and approached her slowly.

"Hello, Amy." He drawled. Amy looked scared.

"Hi." She said. To Remus' utter astonishment, he saw Severus soften his gaze at her. Suddenly, a piercing scream came from the guest room. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes, and Remus whipped around to face that direction.

"My son." Was all she said.


	2. Healing

**Hey, everyone! I probably won't be able to update daily like this, so don't look out for it. This chapter is a bit sucky, but it gets better. I just wasn't sure what to make their first meeting like, so I made notes of sudden and significant changes in Snape. Don't worry; it's not going to speed ahead or something. Also, please PM me, give me ideas. Like I need a job for Amy. Please enjoy. Flames will be used to light the cauldrons for Severus' potions lessons!**

**BTW not mine. Wish I was as cool as J.K Rowling. But sadly, I never will be Enjoy!**

Severus stepped from the fireplace, brushing soot from his clothes. He turned towards Remus, his Potions kit in hand. Remus told him they needed his assistance. After introducing him to the woman, Severus got his first full look at her. What he saw took his breath away.

The bruises didn't mask her beauty, nor did the pigment of her face, or lack thereof. Amy's brown hair was a bit dirty, but that could be fixed, as could the bruises. Severus had the bruise salve perfect for her, and she'd probably get a shower for her stay at the Lupin's. Amy smiled shyly at him, which made him freeze; no man had ever smiled at him willingly at the first introduction, much less a rather attractive _woman._ His body was tense. Severus realized that scared her, and relaxed, softening his facial features. From his peripherals, Lupin looked astonished. He slowly moved forward.

"Hello Amy." He said softly. He didn't know what made him feel so…confused. Why was she so attractive to him?

"Professor." She said. He had heard her story from Harry, who had arrested her evil cockroach of a husband. Suddenly, without warning, a piercing scream came from the bedroom. Her eyes welled up.

"My son." She whispered. Remus and Severus ran to the bedroom to figure out what was wrong with him. After Remus walked through the open door, the boy began to hyperventilate.

"Wh-who are y-y-you?" He asked, scared. The boy's face was white, his body shaking and sweaty.

"I'm Remus. Professor Snape and I are going to help you. Professor Snape is a Potion's Master." Severus blushed slightly. The boy looked scared."What happened? What made you scream, son?" Remus asked.

"A -n-n-ni-nightmare." He forced out, still scared half to death. Remus scooped the boy into his lap, holding him close. Severus wondered where he learned to be so great with kids. The boy was afraid though.

"I'll give you something for that." Severus said. "A Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Thank you, sir." He whispered. "Msiter, could I see my mummy?" He looked up at Remus. Remus smiled warmly, and carried the boy to his mother, who looked relieved.

"It's all right, Amy. He's just had a nightmare. Severus can fix that." Severus didn't hear that last comment. By far, the boy was far worse than her son.

He was painfully thin, and covered from head to toe in bruises. Scars cut down his arms, bare chest, and shoulders. The boy's ribs were easy to see through his skin.

"I thought you had a shirt on." Remus said.

"No, just my jacket." Amy said. Remus walked away for a few moments, coming back with a shrunken, plain white tee shirt. The boy gratefully took it. Severus sat next to Amy. The boy looked a bit uncertain next to him.

"Are you really a Potion's master?"

"Yes, actually." Severus said. "I teach at Hogwarts, too." The boy looked impressed. "You never told me your name."

"Um… I'm Jason." He said. Amy smiled. "Could you teach me some potions?"

"If I'm not terribly busy and if your mother agrees to it." Severus glanced at Amy. She blushed. Jason looked hopeful.

"Why don't we wait until we've gotten you all patched up first?" She said. He grinned and giggled. Remus and Dora smiled. Severus had the kid sit by himself on a conjured stool, and take his shirt back off. He went over the scarred skin, checking for any signs of internal bleeding. Finally, he ran a diagnostic spell. A piece of parchment came out of nowhere. He looked over the parchement.

"Nothing damaged inside of him." Amy sighed. Severus glanced at her, and pulled out a bruise salve, and applied it to Jason's bruises.

"Unfortunately, I don't think there's much I can do about these scars." Severus said. "Where did they come from."

"Well…" Jason blushed. "I kind of…fell through a window." Severus looked puzzled, hiding the resentment that the boy was lying. "A bully at school kind of dared me to do it…" Jason looked a bit guilty. "And I was stupid, and dumb, and wrong." Severus gritted his teeth at the insults the boy gave himself.

"No, just a boy." Amy said. Remus nodded. Severus looked at Amy.

"It's your turn, Amy." He said quietly. Jason leapt off the stool, and Amy, not as agile as her son, struggled to get on the stool. Severus offered her a hand. When she took it, a spark ran up his arm. What was that? He was lost. He couldn't identify the name of it, but he knew it was something. He ran a diagnostic spell, and it came up clear too. He helped her apply the salve to her cheeks and arms, along with the exposed parts of her legs. He gave her the container.

"In case there are others you aren't willing to let me apply this too." He said quietly. Jason was quietly struggling to pull the tee-shirt over his head. Suddenly, he became tangled, unable to see. That caused him to topple off the couch. Instead of crying, he laid there silent. Suddenly he said "I meant to do that." Remus, Dora, and Amy laughed. She had a contagious laugh, which made Severus laugh. Amy helped the boy up, and fixed his shirt. He giggled, his face a little red.

"Thanks, Mummy." He said. Then, he gave a jaw breaking yawn. Severus gave him the Dreamless Sleep Potion, and made sure they got to bed. Once Severus gave Remus and Dora instructions and potions, he Flooed home. He sat in the nearest chair in the sitting room, looking totally confused.

"What the heck just happened?" HE asked out loud. All he knew, was there was a rather pretty woman back at the Lupins.

For the first time, Severus smiled.


	3. My Friends Are Your Friends Amy

"You're kidding." James looked totally bewildered. "_Snape _likes a _kid?" _Remus was enjoying lunch with James, where soon the two friends would wind up back at the Ministry of Magic; James to the Auror's Department, and Remus off to International Affairs, to meet with the Russian Minister of Magic, for translation duty. Remus was fluent in 20 odd languages, including Latin. That made him popular amongst the Ministry officials.

"Yeah, they had this in-depth discussion on potions and ingredients, which react the best together, and which react the worst together. He's a bright kid, James." Remus said, eating the last of his burger, and sipping his butterbeer.

"There is no way my wife's best friend gets along with a kid."

"But James, Severus is a smart man. He loves it when he can find an intelligent man who can talk to him about Potions, or even Dark Arts." Remus countered. "If you want to meet the boy, just come over after dinner."

"Sure, I'm not busy. Should I bring Lily? Jamie can stay at Harry's place for the night." James said, signaling their waiter for their bill. "You know how she loves her nieces and nephews." Remus laughed. Harry and Cho Chang, who had been happily married sense they were eighteen, now had a grand total of four kids; Charlus, Dorea, James, and Lily. They were pretty good kids. Charlus often played with Teddy, along with Sirius' twins, James and Sirius Junior (everybody called him SJ for short). Teddy had spent the night at Harry's home last night, after much begging and pleading from Charlus and Teddy.

"Well, I'll see you round seven then."

"Sure." Remus said. They paid the bill, and bade goodbye, Apparating their separate ways.

Remus came home later, his briefcase in hand, Dora and Amy chatting in the kitchen as Dora cooked. Jason was nowhere to be found. Remus came out into the kitchen.

"Hey, babe." Dora said. Amy turned around, smiling shyly at Remus.

"Hello, ladies." Remus said, walking to Dora and kissing her cheek. "Where is Jason?"

"Severus took him downstairs to teach him Potions." Amy said.

"So I see." Remus said. "Well, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to work in my office for a little while." Remus went in that general direction. He heard giggling coming from one of the bedrooms. He walked in to find Teddy looking at his favorite picture book. Remus smiled.

"Hi." HE said. The little boy looked up, grinning.

"Daddy!" He said, jumping up and running straight into Remus' arms.

"Did you have fun at Harry's house last night?"

"Yes." He said. "And…and we tricked Harry!"

"Did you really? Well I'll be darned. What did you do?"

"We pretended to sleep, so when he came back from going to the bathroom, he would think we were sleeping." Remus grinned.

"Did he believe you?"

"Yeah, he really thought we were sleeping, Daddy!" Remus laughed, and kissed his son on the top of the head.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. I'm going to work, okay?"

"Have fun, Daddy!" Remus laughed, tousled Teddy's neon green hair, and went into the office, where he worked until dinner. There, he was fascinated by Jason and Severus, discussing potions ingredients in depth. After politely refusing dinner, he was on his way, heading home for the night. They sat down to eat, chatting lightly, until dinner was over, and James and Lily arrived.

"Remus, man.! It's been so long sense I've seen you!" Remus rolled his eyes at James' corny joke.

"But I thought you two met for lunch?" Lily said, looking confused. James turned to her, smiling.

"We did, love. I was kidding."

"Oh." She said. "Sorry, my brain isn't functioning right now." She hugged Remus, then Dora.

"James, Lily, this is Amy. Amy, this is my best friend James, and his wife Lily. And that's her son, Jason. He's highly fascinated by Charms." The boy was still engrossed in the book, clearly fascinated.

"How old is he?" James asked.

"He's eight." Amy said. "He's very smart."

"I'm sure he is. You think he'll mind someone to talk to?"

"Of course not, he hasn't any friends." Clearly, that bothered James.

"Well, I'll be his friend." Lily smiled as James sat next to the boy. He looked up, a bit startled when he met James' smile.

"Er…hello." He said shyly.

"Hello, Jason. I'm James." He shook his hand out. "Remus tells me you like Charms."

"Yes, sir." He said. "And Potions too. I was talking to Professor Snape about them earlier." James smiled.

"I bet you liked that, didn't you?"

"Of course. He's really smart. And he knows loads too." James laughed.

"Yes he does."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I've got to send him to bed. Severus will be here early tomorrow."

"But, _Mum_."

"No, it's okay." James said to him. "I'll come visit again tomorrow. How's that?" The boy grinned.

"Oaky. Thanks, mister!" He ran off to his room, still holding the book.

"I know you were just talking, but-"James stopped her.

"It's quite all right. He was yawning anyway. Besides, he looks like he could use a good sleep."

"Of course he could." Amy said. Lily smiled.

"My son's like that. He has a lot of nightmares, according to his wife."

"Does he really?"

"He was part of the last war." Lily said. "He was a major part of it; I'm surprised he's not paranoid."

"I think being an Auror takes away that paranoia for him. According to Kinglsley, it's helped a lot of people cope too, being Auror's before the war, then coming back."

"That would be hard, I would thing. You'd find all these people that had died, and realize that they were never coming through those doors again." James said. They sat in a sad silence for a moment.

"At least we know you two made it alive." Remus said.

"I'm glad our son knows now. It's been finally made public." James replied, scratching his head. Dora asked Lily and Amy to go into the kitchen with her, letting the two best friends talk about the war. Lily wanted to get to know Amy more. If she could hold Severus' interest, then she could definitely be a good person.

"So, how old is Jason?" Lily asked, sitting down.

"He's eight. I'm not sure if you knew, but the story was in the Prophet."

"My son showed me, yeah. " Lily said quietly. Dora nodded.

"Severus asked me if I heard of it. I was like 'yeah, I was at the trial.' Apparently, he forgot that minor detail."

"He doesn't seem like the forgetful type." Amy said, confused.

"I'm not his favorite person." Dora's tone was bitter. This surprised Amy.

"Oh, come on, Dora. He likes you more now than before. Probably because I'm close to you." She said.

"Severus is your best friend, he's probably jealous of our friendship." Lily burst out laughing. Amy looked confused.

"Honey, he is not jealous. Rather annoyed that James is always here or at Sirius', but definitely not jealous."

"Wait, I'm lost. Who is Sirius? Are you talking about Sirius Black?" As if on cue, the man in question Apparated in the room with a _pop_.

"Sirius, hello." Lily said, standing up to hug him. He smiled and hugged her, then Dora.

"Well, this is a new face. I'm Sirius." He stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me…" He left. Amy stared after him, a bit weirded out by Sirius. Dora and Lily burst out laughing.

"Sorry Amy. He's a bit eccentric, but he really is sweet." Dora said.

"And he hasn't seen James or Remus in a month." Lily said.

"True."Dora sipped her water.

"You know any weirdo's like that?"

"Well, my brother. Other than that, I don't have any friends. My ex was really strict about that." Lily and Dora both smiled.

"Don't worry Amy." Lily said. "You're not with him anymore. Besides, my friends are your friends." Amy smiled and blushed.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that." She said. "And, if you guys could talk to my son, maybe get him to talk to people rather than just me?"

"Ask James and Sirius." Dora said. "They're the biggest kids on the planet." Amy giggled. "You think I'm joking. I'm not." As if on a second cue, the three men burst out laughing.

"Shut up! It was one time!"

"But you used a spoon!"

"So? So do other people!"

"See what I mean?" Dora said. "Hey, shut up out there, Jason's sleeping."

"Sorry." James and Remus whispered quietly.

"Who?" Sirius asked. The three girls giggled.

"I love them. Really." Lily looked at Amy. "And I think you'll really like them too." Amy smiled, and hesitantly nodded.

"I think so too. Especially…" She blushed. Lily laughed.

"Severus? I'll warn you now, it can be really hard to warm him up to you, but he'll let you in if you're the right kind of person. I'd know, we've been best friends' sense we were like ten."

"He seems to like your son, anyway." Dora said.

"Severus was in a similar situation as a kid." Lily said. "Accept it was both his parents, not just his dad." Amy looked surprised.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Wait until you get on his bad side." Dora said. "All heck breaks loose." Lily burst out laughing.

"I will agree there, he can be a right git when he's in a bad mood. But he can also be sweet." Lily laughed again. "Especially if he's got a crush on the girl." Amy blushed.

"You don't think that…"

"No, at least not yet, anyway. If he falls for a girl, he falls hard and fast." Lily said. "He's a hopeless romantic, and he takes forever to get over girls."

"Like you?" Lily blushed.

"Yeah. But that was a long time ago. He claims he's moved on."

"You don't sound convinced." Amy said.

"I'm not so sure. I'm thinking maybe you'll be good for him. He'll need a good friend." Amy blushed a bit. Lily laughed. "He knows it'll be too soon for you."

"I hope so. Two guys hit on me at the Leaky Cauldron even though they knew." Amy said. Dora rolled her eyes.

"Pigs hang out there. Keep Jason away at night." Dora said. "Seriously, I can't tell you how many perverts we picked up there." Suddenly, Sirius came back into the room.

"Hello." Dora said.

"Hey baby cousin." He said, sitting next to her. "I've got a question for you ladies."

"Shoot." Lily said.

"Go for it." Dora said. Amy looked at him shyly.

"When you pick out a ring, what attracts you?" Dora, Lily, and Amy looked confused. Sirius sighed. "All right, I'll just tell you…. Scarlet and my third anniversary is coming up. And sense I never got her a decent ring for our wedding, I thought I could get her a better wedding ring."

"That's _so_ sweet!" Lily said. Dora hugged him. Amy was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked. She looked at him.

"What if you recreate the night you got engaged? Using the ring as a present, of course." Amy said. "My brother always considered doing that, but then she left him." The gears were turning in Sirius' head. He suddenly stood up, turning towards the living room.

"Oi, Moony, Prongs, I'm going to need your help." Lily rolled her eyes.

"That won't be good. You get the Marauder's together, they don't stop." Amy looked puzzled. These people confused her.

"They were the school troublemakers at Hogwarts." Dora said. "I was too young to have been with them at the time, but my mum tells me stories all the time."

"Michael tells me all kinds of stuff too, from when he was a kid. I guess James pulled so many pranks on his parents."

"Who's Michael?"

"James' brother." Lily said. "He's a Healer at St. Mungos."

"Michael Potter?"

"The very same."

"He was my Healer." Amy said.

"Well, that's a coincidence." Dora said. They giggled. James came into the room.

"Whichever one of you gave Sirius the brilliant idea to recreate his engagement, I am really not happy. He's dragging me into this." He said. Amy blushed.

"Sorry." She said. He laughed.

"It's fine. It's actually not a huge deal. He never gets so excited about…anything, really." James said.

"Your brother was Amy's Healer."

"Was he now?" James asked her. She nodded. "Well I'll be. Oh, speaking of my brother, he wants to come over tomorrow, because Harry's brining the kids."

"Okay." Lily said. "That's fine. I haven't seen Michelle in ages."

"Me either, and she's _my_ sister-in-law." James replied, walking away. Suddenly, Remus yelped out and said "That was NOT funny! What thirty-five year old man gives wet willies anymore anyway?" The girls laughed.

"Lily, I think you were right." Amy suddenly said. "I think I will like your firneds." Lily and Dora smiled.


	4. Admiting and Unrecognizing

The next morning, Severus rolled over, groaning. His neck was stiff, and his arm had that retched pins and needles feeling shooting up it. He realized his arm was pinned underneath him, and that his head was at a funny angle. HE crawled out of bed, and slowly moved his arm around to get the blood flowing through it. He also rotated his neck around to relax the muscles.

Today, Severus had to give a better diagnostic spell to both Amy and Jason, administer the correct potions, and Jason had a potions lesson later on. All ready, Severus was actually looking forward to his day. He remembered he had a blasted dinner at Lily and James' house. Unfortunately, he was forced into that one. And Harry was bringing his kids, as were Sirius and Scarlet, Dora and Remus. Oh fun…

Severus quickly showered, shaved, and dried his hair, before grabbing his potions kit, and Apparating to the Lupins. Dora answered the door.

"Come on in. Remus is in the living room, and Jason and Amy are getting ready for you. I'm off to work, so I'll be out of your way." She said, pulling her cloak on and tripping over a small sneaker. "Teddy!" She grumbled. "Oh, and my son is here too."

"Joy." Severus said. Dora laughed and Disapparated. Severus went into the living room. Remus was reading the Daily Prophet intently.

"Looks like Draco has become a highly successful wizarding lawyer." Remus replied, and then looked up. "Oh, hello Severus. I thought you were Dora, sorry. Well, you must be a proud Godfather."

"Very. He's highly successful. And Hermione Granger is his partner." This had surprised even Severus. The two enemies suddenly were successful partners, and Harry often went to lunch with Draco, who was newly divorced after his wife had been unfaithful, leaving him with their two year old son Scorpio.

"Have him come to the gathering today. Harry would be happy with that."

"I'll write him as soon as I'm finished here."

"If you really want to, you can write him now." Remus said, adjusting his reading glasses. "You're more than welcome too."

"I have research to do at home anyway." Severus said simply.

"That's all right." Remus said, going back to the paper. "Oh, and Harry has been talking you up, lately." Severus was surprised. "He did an interview about how you saved his life, and how the least he could do after seven years of you protecting him, was save you from Nagini."

"Well…I'll have to read that. I see him later on today."

"I'll be there as well. Amy's coming too." Severus nodded. Amy came into the room.

"Oh, hello, Severus."

"I'll go see to your son first, and then I'll take you." He said, walking off. He found Jason, reading again. He sat on the edge of the bed. Usually, he despised kids. But this one…the boy reminded him to much of his past. Jason looked up.

"Hi." He said quietly. "Another spell?"

"I'm afraid so, Jason." He said. The boy sighed, and put his text down, moving closer to Severus. He ran the diagnostic spell, and found the boy in perfect health, now that he was getting regular amount of food, and sleep.

"You're good. Get your mother." He grabbed his book, leaped off the bed, and ran through the open door. A few minutes later, Amy came in. He patted the empty bed next to her. She sat down, looking a little nervous. He ran the spell over her, too. Fortunately, she too was healthy. Severus released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He hadn't realized how concerned he was. Severus was scared by that thought. She smiled at him.

"Is everything all right?"

"Oh…yes, quite all right." He fiddled with his wand, which was peculiar; Severus Snape fiddled with nothing, let alone his own wand. And besides, there was nothing wrong with being concerned. He was internally scolding himself for overreacting. _ Stop being so stupid, Severus. You haven't loved anyone in years._ Whoa, what made him think of _love_? Scolding himself once more, he realized he was overreacting again, and that Amy wasn't watching him with so much intensity, that she was noticing his internal scolding. Well, he tried to anyway. It failed when she said, "Severus are you all right?" He looked up at Amy, who looked worried.

"I'm all right." HE said. "Just…" A thought crossed his mind, and, although he didn't particularly want to lie to her, he wasn't about to tell her his internal battle. "It's this blasted picnic thing later. I really don't want to go, but if I want my head still attached, then I better." She giggled. "Don't ever make Lily Potter mad, Amy. It's not fun." She laughed.

"I wouldn't. She's really sweet, though." Severus nodded.

"She's my best friend." Severus said quietly. They sat in silence, happily. Suddenly, Severus glanced at his watch.

"Well, I'm off. I have research and a letter to write." He stood, and helped Amy to her feet.  
>If you'll excuse me." He went into the living room, bade Remus and Jason goodbye, and headed towards the door. With one swift movement, he Disapparated.<p>

"Severus!" Lily said, as he appeared in the large backyard of the Potters. Cho was sitting with Dora, keeping an eye on their kids. Scarlet and Sirius Black were stopping an argument between their twins, James was helping with the grill, flipping burgers. Lily pulled Severus into a hug he wasn't expecting. She pulled him towards Harry and Draco, who were setting up tables.

"Severus." Harry said in greeting. "All right, Draco, set it down." The two wizards stopped the Levitation spell. A little blond boy sat in a high chair, chewing on some toy. "Scorp's teething?"

"Unfortunately" Draco drawled. "Kept him up half the night."

"Ugh, I'm sorry."

"I just hope it end just as _she_ moves out." He spat the pronoun out viciously. Draco had recently filed for a divorce on Pansy Parkinson, who he had married. Everyone wondered why they did, but it didn't matter to Draco. He was crushed and heartbroken when he found that Pansy had cheated on him with (ironically enough) a divorce lawyer. Draco was currently fighting a nasty custody battle for Scorpio, his son.

"That would be funny. " Harry said, grinning.

"Oh, thanks for the letter, Severus. That's kind of what I needed to here after all this garbage has been going on." Severus, who was surprised and slightly embarrassed by Draco's thanks, blushed and nodded. Lily giggled. Amy suddenly appeared out of no where, walking past them and sitting with Cho and Dora. Jason was lunging in the nearby hammock, engrossed in a book.

"Does that kid ever stop reading? When we met him, he had his nose in a book then." James asked, suddenly right behind them.

"Every time I see him, he's reading." Severus said. "So I'm pretty sure that he doesn't." Sirius approached them.

"James, yet again, decided to push down Sirius…" Harry chuckled.

"Poor SJ." Harry said. "He gets beat up bad, doesn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it, Harry." Sirius said. Scarlet was sitting with Dora, Cho, and Amy, holding a baby in her arms. Lily went over to join the women. The boys were running around, pretending to duel. The girls were playing house. Remus was also reading, but his materials looked a bit like paperwork. A little girl approached him. He kissed the top of her head. She giggled.

"Yes, Addaline?"

"Hi, Daddy." She said, giggling. Remus smiled at her.

"Hi, pumpkin. Go play, all right?" She giggled again, and ran to play with Dorea, Cho and Harry's daughter. Harry grinned.

"Hey, you guys can sit down, you know right?" James turned and headed back to the grill. Sirius sat down across from Draco, and smiled uncomfortably at his distant relative. Draco, who had warmed to Harry and Cho, after Harry had partnered with Hermione, and had picked him up after everything, hadn't quite gotten used to the rest of the family. So he smiled uncomfortably, and shifted awkwardly. Severus, saving his godson from any more awkwardness, sat next to Draco. Remus muttered incoherently in French, confused.

"Harry, you got a plate for all this, son? I'm just about finished up. Harry immediately jumped up, and headed towards the house, going through the sliding back door, and reappearing moments later with a platter. Cho was already two steps ahead of him, grabbing everything else they needed. His way to tell the kids, and her way back inside, he said something to her. She slapped him, both laughing. Cho walked in the house, laughing, but shaking her head. James rolled his eyes.

"They've been doing that all day; accept earlier it was in Chinese." Draco said. Severus turned to Draco, giving him a questioning look. "I got here a long time ago, Harry's helping me practice my speech for court on Tuesday with the custody lawyer."

"I see."

"So far, though, I think I've got it. I just don't want him growing up with _her_. She's not the influence he needs."

"I'm glad you're taking a responsible look on things." Draco grinned sheepishly.

"Well, okay, part of it is also so I'm not alone. But who knows what she'd do with her boyfriend when my kids at her place. Besides, I'm not entirely convinced she hasn't physically abused him. I know she verbally has."

"How in the world did you get him from your mother anyway?" Harry asked. Draco looked sheepish again.

"Well, I kind of guilt tripped her into it." Draco said. "And offered to make her some of that fudge she likes."

"The same stuff you showed me how to make?" He asked.

"The very same, actually." Draco said. "It's quite simple, I'm not sure why she can't make it herself."

"I couldn't tell you." Harry said, wrestling his son, James into a high chair. "James, stop it." Then he turned to Cho. "Hey, Cho?"

"Yeah?" She had Teddy, SJ, James (Black), and her son Charlus sitting at a miniature picnic table.

"I'm going to need a hand." HE said.

"I've got it." Remus stood up, and went towards Harry and the struggling boy. Remus tickled him ruthlessly, until they got him to stop fighting, and relax his legs. Harry put him in the chair, and strapped him in. James adopted a grumpy expression. Drco looked up at Harry.

"You strap him in?"

"He can climb out by himself. And when refuse to put him in a normal chair, because the boy als refuses to sit and eat." Harry rolled his eyes. "And, we can't spend all our time on James, seeing as we've got four other kids to watch. " Severus felt a warm person sit next to him. He turned towards the body, and found Amy. She smiled at him.

"Hello." He said, turning more towards her, ignoring Draco's surprised looks.

"Hi. Want to help me tear Jason from his book?"

"Sure." Severus got up, and they went towards the hammock. He was reading a thick text on defending hexes and curses.

"Sweetie." Amy said, sitting next to him. Jason looked up, puzzled.

"What?" He asked.

"Dinner." She said.

"Oh, all right. Thanks Mummy." Amy stood up, and took Jason's book. Suddenly, as Jason struggled to get into the hammock, he made it tip over and it unceremoniously dumped him on the ground. Amy burst out laughing, which Jason, and even Severus joined in on. The boy jumped up, and brushed himself off. He ran ahead, while Severus and Amy rolled their eyes, and headed towards the tables.

"Thanks. I wanted an excuse to talk to someone I actually knew."

"Don't worry about it." Severus replied. She smiled.

"You going to give Jason his lessons tomorrow?" When Severus nodded, Amy smiled. "Okay." She went quiet for a second.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. It's so nice out, though. I'm just enjoying it." Somehow, she didn't entirely think Amy was enjoying the weather. They sat back down, and Lily was eyeing him with some sort of suspicion. Unfortunately, Jason wound up stuck between Sirius and James, who he hardly knew.

"What are you reading there, son?" Sirius asked. Jason shyly handed Sirius the book. "You understand it?"

"Well…" He glanced at Amy, who nodded. "Mostly. Some of it doesn't really make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"Well…all of it." James and Sirius burst out laughing. He grinned sheepishly.

"James here is an Auror, I'm pretty sure he could help you." Soon, they were in a deep discussion about different defenses. Draco was feeding Scorpio, and Harry was deep in conversation with Cho, as he fed James, and she fed Lily (Lily was Scorpio's age.) Dora, Lily, and Scarlet were chatting. Remus was politely making small talk with Draco. That left Severus and Amy to talk amongst themselves. By the end of dinner, they were oblivious to anyone around them, even the smirks Lily was giving Severus' back.

Everyone was invited to coffee after it got dark. The men sat in the living room. Harry stirred his coffee.

"So, Amy seems nice." He said slyly. "You like her, Professor Snape."

"She's merely an acquaintance, Potter." At the sneer Harry was receiving, Harry dropped the subject immediately. Draco snickered In the kitchen was an entirely different story…

"Is I really that obvious?" Amy asked, looking embarrassed. The girls giggled.

"Yes!" Lily said. Cho rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Amy, my mom was ten times worse." Harry walked in the room, and said something in Chinese. Cho laughed.

"Where did you learn to speak Chinese?" Dora asked Harry.

"I picked it up from Remus. Cho knows what I'm saying, but she can't speak it."

"Thanks to my Grandparents." She said, giggling. Harry dropped a kiss on her forehead, and left the room.

"So, back to the original conversation." Cho said. "What should you do?" Amy blushed slightly. Cho smiled reassuringly.

"Well, for sure I can't say anything yet. It's too soon." She took a sip of her coffee. "Well, not for me, anyway. I'm over it, I just want a normal life. But I'm not sure what Jason would think, you know?"

"That makes sense, actually." Cho said, curling her fingers around her mug. Lily looked at them quizzically. Scarlet nodded.

"I don't blame you. Maybe you should ask Jason what he thinks. I know that he's only seven, but that would really make him feel important, if he had an opinion. Especially after all of these years of mistreatment." Scarlet said. Amy nodded.

"Maybe I'll make it more general, and wait a little longer. Get him used to the idea of a man he can trust."

"How so?" Cho asked.

"He's taken the liberty in training Jason early on in Potions."

"Ah, okay." She said. Lily laughed.

"How'd you get him to do that one?"

"Actually, he offered himself, asked Remus if it was all right, and they do it when Severus is available." Cho and Dora looked surprised.

"Doesn't surprise me that he'd take a liking to Jason so fast. Severus went through a lot of the same things Jason did, accept it was quite a bit worse." A collective "Ohh…" went around the table.

"I figured there was something that made him the cold, greasy git he is. I just wasn't sure what _you_ ever saw that made him friend material." Scarlet said quietly.

"Contrary to popular belief, Severus can actually be a very sweet guy. You have to push the right buttons, and you have to care." Lily said. "I think that was mainly it, was that I cared." James came in the room, whistling.

"Hello, ladies." He said, putting his cup in the sink, and sat down for a moment. "What's up?"

"Chatting about girl stuff." James rolled his eyes.

"Like I couldn't figure that one out." He replied sarcastically. Lily laughed. Cho giggled. "Hey, Cho, can you find the off button on your husband? All he does is talk about your kids." Cho rolled her eyes, and stood up, going into the living room. A muffled thud, and a loud "Hey!" along with laughter echoed into the kitchen. They looked at her questioningly.

"He's good. All you have to do is shove him out of his chair, he'll get the hint." James laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to your conversation." He kissed Lily on the forehead, and stood up. Severus came in , James nearly plowing right into him. "Oops, my apologies." James, who had finaly gotten used to Severus and Lily being friends, was still struggling with being on first name terms. Willing as he was to make it up to him for Lily's sake, it was awkward for the two of them. Severus merely nodded, and went to put his cup in the sink as well.

"Hi, Professor." Cho said. Severus looked at her, raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Lily.

"Hi." He said simply, turning on his heels. Lily pulled out the chair James was previously occupying.

"Join us for a second, while Harry stops talking about his kids." Severus rolled his eyes, but sat down.

"I'm not sure he will, however. I do believe him falling was highly successful." Lily and Cho laughed.

"Only Harry." Cho said, giggling. Someone started to cry. She rolled her eyes when Charlus yelled out "ouch, James, stop it!"

"Hey, knock it off you two! " Harry shouted sternly up the stairs. Cho sighed gratefully.

"Yes, I can stay here!" She said. The girls laughed. Severus didn't laugh, but he nearly smiled. Amy, by chance, looked up at him. He made eye contact with her. She blushed and looked down. Suddenly, he smiled. Lily rolled her eyes. He glared slightly at her. She grinned. He elbowed her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, real mature, Lily." HE said, swiftly standing up. "I've got a meeting tomorrow morning, so I'm taking off." Cho stood up and shook his hand, showing him to the door. Amy dropped her face into her hands and groaned. The others smiled knowingly, and comforted Amy. Meanwhile, after he bade goodbye, Severus thought about that moment. He realized he had no idea why she blushed. That left him more confused than ever.

Suddenly, Severus wasn't so sure what to think anymore….


	5. BAd Things Happen For A Reason

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm, and kids running down the hall, laughing and giggling. Cho, to his surprise, was not there. He pulled on his glasses, and went downstairs to find her, making breakfast, and pulling the mail from Chudley's leg. His feathers were seriously rumpled. She looked through it, to see who was writing to who, and sat Harry's mail off to the side, opening a letter to read it. She had her back facing him. Silently, Harry went up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Hello." He said, kissing her neck. "Who's the letter from?"

"Hermione. She and Ron were writing to say hello." She looked up, and kissed his jaw. "Severus and Sirius wrote to you, by the way." He picked up the letter from Snape first, slightly startled. It read:

_Potter,_

_I think your son is deranged. Last night, when you asked…rather, forced me, to babysit him, he talked nonstop about how you were out kicking bad guys butts. Please, never ask me that again._

_Severus Snape._

Harry burst out laughing, and flipped the parchment over to reply.

_Severus,_

_Sorry, but I was desperate, and I had no choice. Mum said you did fine. I do realize Charlus can be a handful, but he really is a great kid. You'll like him, Severus. The secret to shutting him up, is telling him you'll teach him something. You can talk for hours, and he never gets tired of it. Even better, he understands it._

_Harry_

He sent the letter off with Cho's owl, Aurora, and picked up Sirius' letter.

_Harry,_

_I was wondering if you and Cho would fancy dinner any time soon. I know you're extremely busy, but we haven't really had the chance to catch up in a while. Scarlet and Cho would love it. Also, please make your mother stop insisting Snape likes Amy. Its weirding me out, because I have a hard time imagining him with anyone. It's weird! I'm sorry, but we still don't exactly get along, and… you understand. I know you talk him up and all, but it is all still very new to me. I haven't a clue how your father handles it…course, he's crazy about your mother._

_Sirius_

Harry, unsure of how he was going to even remotely _begin_ how to reply to a letter like that, decided to check his schedule. Unfortunately, his missions and such had him busy until…well, next month. With a defeated sigh, he wrote back to Sirius, warning him. Suddenly, another owl came swooping in.

"Oh, Hermione." To his surprise, it was Draco who had sent the message. Suddenly, he was gone, when Cho had turned to give him breakfast. Fifteen seconds later, he had run back down the stairs, and, with a peck on the cheek goodbye, he ran off to his location.

Severus was reading the evening Prophet, when suddenly, he spit out the water he was currently attempting to drink. He looked closer at the paper, and began to read.

_Earlier today, in the middle of a nasty custody battle, Scorpio Malfoy, son of successful lawyer Draco Malfoy and St. Mungo's clerk Pansy Parkinson reportedly disappeared. Malfoy remained calm, and insisted to his partner and attorney Hermione Weasly, he borrowed her owl. He wrote a message to Harry Potter, new acquaintance, and Harry showed up two minutes later. Harry had a team of people there in a moment and they searched for the boy. He wasn't found until much later, where he had reportedly left the courtroom to use the bathroom. They had found him crying in the hallway, scared, lost, and begging to stay with his father, who held the frantic boy, and remained calm. He reportedly lost control, and sent his son to see Malfoy's parents, and regained his composure. The boy is safely in the arms of his father once again, because the court recognized his father's ability to think quickly and not panic, while Ms. Parkinson could do nothing but say he was a horrible father._

Severus read the paper, his jaw totally dropped.

He wondered what Lily would say.

As if on cue, his Floo burst into life, green flames lighting the room, and a tiny frame shaking the soot from her close.

"Have you read-"

"Yes, and Harry's elated for Draco. I'm not sure I can agree…" She had a certain disliking for the Malfoy's, even though Draco had worked up the guts to apologize, unlike his overly-proud parents, and even went to the extent as to playing a round of chess with their daughter, Jamie. He lost.

"Come on, Lily. He's not a bad kid, if you just-"

"Sev, I told you, I don't like him. I can't figure out why, I just don't." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Lily, you're just prejudiced, because you don't like Narcissa."

"No, I'm not. Severus, you know me better than that."

"Whatever Lily. Aren't you supposed to be with Lupin or something?"

"No, Minerva. She's giving Amy her old Transfiguration job." Severus looked at her in surprise.

"Well, that's…unexpected." He said, his face giving away nothing. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, and I refuse to babysit your overly-talkative grandson again." Lily burst out laughing.

"Severus, he's a good kid. James explained the process of making a broom, and listened for four hours. Harry taught him about the inner workings of a clock, and you should really teach the boy about different potions ingredients. You already tutor Jason."

"The boy has parents of his own, Lily." She said.

"Severus, it was good for you to have some little kid company, albeit a chatterbox. But Charlus talks for a reason. James asked him once, why he loved to talk. He said that you can learn lots by talking to people." Severus said nothing, only looking at Lily in disbelief. "Believe what you want, Severus, he's a genius. Sirius'll have you believe he's a genius because of him, but it's Harry and Cho. It's the way they've raised him so far. Harry may have been an average student, but he loves to explore. He gets it from James." Severus couldn't argue that. "Harry's studying with James and Sirius to become an Animagus, you know."

"Is he now? Like father like son, wanting to show off for the ladies?" Lily slapped him. "Ow! Lily!"

"Severus, you _know_ James was only trying to protect Remus from himself. James would do anything for Sirius or Remus, especially Sirius. He'd do anything for you too, if you asked. "Severus, who was still uncomfortable around James, blushed slightly and shifted awkwardly. That was not a common occurance for Severus, and Lily had been the only one to see it.

"Yeah right."

"Despite your old prejudices Severus, he does love me. And he knows you're my best friend. He's willing to make that sacrifice, even if it means being nice to someone he hated."

"Just one question…why? I mean…"

"Before you rant on about how cocky he is, just listen. While we were in hiding, James suddenly stopped talking to me. He would touch me, hug me, kiss me. He refused to sleep in the same bed as me. And it was cold where we were at. He wasn't eating, nor sleeping. He was distant."

"Is there a point to this, Lily, because a lot of your stories don't seem to anymore." She laughed.

"Let me get there Sev!" He laughed. "Well, suddenly, I found myself spooning with the man, and he suddenly was happy, and eating, and loving and affectionate. Something was off though. He wasn't his loud, rambunctious self like he had been. This was about the same time we miscarried."

"IS that possibly what caused it?"

"It might be, Severus. But we were twenty-five, and the man was already maturing. He was calmer, he was more responsible. I don't know where the epiphany came from, but he's become a lot more Remus-like than Sirius-like."

"A laconic old werewolf who became fluent in fifteen languages because he had the time?" Lily laughed.

"Yes. He claims he's the same James…but I disagree." She smiled at nothing in particular. Severus' facial expression said he was slightly weirded out by that. "I think he's…different. When James picked up his new-born baby girl, she was his whole world. He treated her like royalty. Which, I know he's always done for me…but this was different."

"What happened that you miscarried?"

"I don't honestly know, Severus. But I think it bothers James immensely, because he couldn't do anything. James likes to help, so feeling helpless isn't his strongest point. But he was amazing about it. He did everything he could to make me happy. Although, did you ever wonder why Arthur walked around with a slight limp for a little while?" Severus nodded, looking confused, then surprised. "James lost it, just a few days after the miscarriage. Arthur was _trying_ to be consoling. And James took it the wrong way, and that was his snapping point."

"So, is that when he suddenly changed?"

"You never were so curious about my husband before. Yes, Severus it was." Lily went quiet for a moment. "You know, Sirius always did say bad things can happen for a reason."

"What? That's a ludicrous statement if I've ever heard one."

"I think he's right. HE was abused. If that never would have happened, he wouldn't have defied his parents, and moved in with James. Giving James a second brother was good for him. Between Sirius and Michael, James had room to be a Marauder, but had the room to be intellectual, and prosper. Remus became a werewolf, right? Without him, our world wouldn't slowly start to realize the good they could do us. You _were_ a Death Eater."

"And?"

"And, you became spy, so nobody suspected a thing. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I wish a few things hadn't happened. But if our death fake or not, hadn't happened, Harry never would have killed Voldemort."

"All right, Lily, I get it." Severus held up his hands in surrender. "But what about Michael disappearing, or your parents dying? Lily, that didn't teach you anything."

"No, but James thinks he can find Michael, and my parents…well, Daddy and Mum are better off wherever they are now. They never would have survived the second war, and you know it." Severus looked at her.

"I'd have done everything I could to-"

"Doesn't mean it would help, Severus. Voldemort wasn't easily persuaded." She said. Severus had to agree in defeat, something else that was rare. Lily had seen so many sides that he'd hid behind a mask for so long. She knew it would be hard to get that Severus back, but maybe in small conversations with him would help.

"And maybe Charlus being an obnoxious chatterbox was a lesson too, Lily?" She laughed.

"Maybe. Amy's situation certainly was. You got a pretty girl and an apprentice."

"Okay, I'll take the apprentice. But Severus Snape draws the line at 'pretty girls'." Lily burst out laughing again.

"Severus, you've got to admit-" He bristled.

"I refuse to admit anything, Lily." He retorted. James, his hair on end, and in only a pair of Snitch pajama pants, came downstairs, yawning and stretching.

"Oh, hello, Severus."

"Potter." Severus said stiffly, awkwardly. Lily rolled her eyes. James bent down to kiss Lily on the forehead.

"What are you doing up?"

"My alarm clock was rude." He said. She laughed, like it was the funniest thing he had ever said. Something told Severus it was one of their weird inside jokes. "I have to cover Dora's night shift, apparently Teddy's got the stomach flu and they called Remus in for some recon assistance. He's-ah- _sniffing_ out the area, as Kingsley so eloquently worded it." Lily giggled.

"I'll bet Remus is going to appreciate that."

"Well, seeing as it's full moon, they need me. Because I'll be the only one who can even remotely communicate, and, seeing as everything is top secret, Sirius can't actually be there."

"For someone whose alarm clock woke them up, you sure are informed." Severus muttered. James laughed.

"Yes, I wondered when someone would catch that." Severus smirked. Lily looked surprised. "Shaklebolt has a _really_ annoying owl, and send _way_ to long messages." Lily laughed.

"Try getting letters from him containing Order concerns." James laughed.

"I had that, accept it was from Frank Longbottom." Severus groaned.

"Don't remind me of his letter." Lily laughed again. "He sent me one in excruciating detail once, that I will not remove the images from my nightmares ever." James yawned, stretched, and laughed. He went into the kitchen.

"Coffee anyone?"

"James, it's ten at night. I'm not drinking coffee." Severus checked his watch.

"I should let you get to bed."

"All right. Thanks for the visit, Severus."

"No problem, Lily. I needed an escape from my idiot neighbors playing their ludicrous music." Lily pulled him into a rare hug, and saw him to the door. He Disapparated. Lily wnet into the kitchen, and kissed James goodnight. He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Lily…I've been awake for hours. That mission isn't until tomorrow." He looked at her. "Why did you tell him about that?" James seemed…ashamed? But…why?

"Because, Severus needs to get it through his head, that people are willing to care about him. He was worried that, despite Harry's influence on the community, Severus would still be seen as a murderer. He doesn't think he's all that great, either."

"He needed to know-"

"All that bad stuff happened to him, so people could see the _real_ him, James. Besides… I needed to get that off my chest. It had bothered me so bad that you beat yourself up over the miscarriage, it still does." James pulled her into his arms. They stood that way until Remus' owl came swooping in.

"What in the…?" James trailed off, and took the note from his leg. He scanned the letter quickly. He swore under his breath.

"What is it?"

"Looks like they need us tonight after all." He was gone in a flash, rushing up the stairs to pull on his robes. He came back downstairs, drained his coffee, and kissed Lily. "Goodnight, my love."

"Be careful, James." He smiled softly at her.

"I always am, dear." After James was gone, Lily caught the letter. It only said that they were needed, and Dora would be watching his kids. But the handwriting was unmistakably Remus', and he always charmed his parchment, so nobody could copy his handwriting.

Later that night, Lily woke up screaming. She had a nightmare, and knew something bad had happened at once. Lily pulled on her bathrobe, and realizedsomeone was pounding on the door. She ran to the door, and found Sirius, with Severus awkwardly standing behind him. She opened the door.

"Lily, I don't know why, but I have this horrendous feeling something happened to…" He went silent. Severus looked confused. Lily felt a sudden heat, and turned around to find the fireplace alight, with a head poking out.

"Remus!"

"Lily, it's james. He collapsed on the mission. He's at St. Mungo's now." Lily staggered back into Sirius. He steadied her and Apparated them to the hospital at once.

"James Potter." He said to the receptionist.

"He's in Intesive Care, only family can see him. Mr. Black, you certainly aren't family."

"I'm his wife." Lly said.

"All right. Healer Michael, could you take this lady to see James Potter?"

"Certainly." The tall figure in a Healer's robe looked oddly familiar. He lead her right to the room, where James was sleeping.

"His vitals are good, but he was…overcome with Dementors." Lily paled.

"What?"

"Luckily, Remus arrived before they took his soul. He's also being treated with…" The Healer looked concerned. "Well, he's got werewolf flu."

"How did he contact me through my Floo network then?"

"See, we aren't sure about that one." He said. "But, he's well enough for a visitor."

"Send Sirius. I want to go see my husband."

"Very well." They went in, and Lily sat in the chair. She immediately reached for his hand. James started to stir, then opened his eyes.

"Hi, Lily." He whispered. "You were right. Bad things can happen for a reason." She looked really confused. "You remember my big brother, right" Lily looked that the familiar Healer, when it all came back to her. She threw her arms around him. He laughed.

"Easy Lily. Michelle won't appreciate it if you broke my ribs."

"Sorry. It's great to see you."

"I;m happy to see you too. Now, James, you seem to be all right. We're going to keep him here, just in case Remus did pass on the werewolf flu to him."

"Okay." Lily kissed James on the forehead. He rolled over, and fell asleep. She smiled, and went back into the waiting room. Amy was sitting there, and Jason was vomiting into a trash bin.

"We think he caught Remus' flu." She said. After the boy finished vomiting, Severus helped Michael get Jason, who was violently shaking, onto a stretcher, to be whisked away for a room, and some testing.

"He's in good hands." Lily wanted James to tell everyone that he found his brother.

"I know." She said. Lily hugged her. Severus looked at Lily.

"How is James?"

"Okay. He got into a Dementor attack, but he seems to be healthy enough. He'll be home in a couple of days, after some testing and such. They want to make sure he's stable and everything. Remus has-"

"That flu. Apparently, the way it can affect werewolves differs by the hour, so Remus would have been healthy to send us the Floo, but in about ten minutes he could be sicker than Jason." Severus rubbed his eyes, clearly tired.

"Severus, go home." Lily said. "You need the sleep, I'm not leaving."

"Lily-"

"Don't argue with me, just do it." He sighed in defeat, and got up. He looked at her.

"Bad things do happen for a reason." He said quietly, before Disapparating into the night. Amy looked confused.

Sirius came back, looked around, and said, "Where did Severus go? We were in the middle of a _really_ good conversation." Amy looked at him in surprise. Lily just smiled.

**Yeah, I know, this one doesn't **_**really**_** go with the plot, but I wanted the attention away from Severus and Amy for a while. I really wanted something to teach Severus to loosen up a bit, and this seemed to work for being pretty on-the-spot. Please, let me know what you thing, PM me for questions! I'm on Christmas Break, so hopefully you'll get a few more reviews from me! Thanks!**


	6. Severus' Research

**So, I wanted to address a nameless review that I got. And, first of all, don't leave it nameless. It makes it really difficult to reply back to those that review namelessly (unless you don't have an account, then I understand, but please try to review back and be like "here's my new account!" it would be helpful, so then I don't single you out like I'm about to do)**

**This person said that James was meant to be a spoiled brat, like Draco, and that he had no siblings. Where in any of those books does it say that? Now, Snape called him arrogant, and said he was a bully, and spoiled, but that was Snape making all these assumptions. It wasn't totally established. Secondly, it's a fanfiction, I can make him have a brother if I so choose.**

**Then, they said *insert awkward pause as I pull up the review* oh, there was a mention of how James and Sirius aren't accepting of Severus. I never said James wasn't, he was still trying. Remember, I've said very clearly, Severus thought they were dead. He had no idea that they were alive, let alone hiding from the world and secretly…in places not yet thought of. And Sirius, well, he hated Snape when they were hanging around. Besides, they've only been around a few years it's not like Severus was visiting every weekend (like he does now).**

**And, this part goes out to anyone who reads my fan fictions… thanks for all the "good lucks" but please don't act like it will be hard to accept it. That's kind of rude to say, so don't say it.**

**And to the person this is directed to, sorry, but this was the easiest way to get the response to you, without worrying if there's a character limit or not. So, don't freak out on me, just trying to reply.**

**Enjoy guys!**

Severus sat in Lily's kitchen with her, across the table as to see her better. They were clearly in a heated discussion. James walked in and looked highly suspicions.

"Are you two debating again?"

"No." Both said, clearly guilty of said debate. James rolled his eyes, and promptly walked out. Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You're _still_ uncomfortable around him?"

"Only a little." Severus admitted. "He hated each other for seven years, Lily. Besides, it's not like I've been hanging around with you for the 17 years you were reportedly dead. I thought you were dead too." Lily had to give him credit there. Although they had unspoken, and painstakingly slowly, started to warm to each other, Sirius, who held grudges like it was nobody's business, still made everything really awkward. Well, until James was sent into St. Mungo's.

"I can't argue with that. But what is it with Remus? You really don't like him." Severus rolled his eyes.

"When's the last time you've actually paid a speck of attention to a conversation we've had, Lily? Remember, Black has the tendency to make everything awkward. Not to mention the fact that I never did like his…eccentric son." Teddy was a handful, but Lily did realize Severus wasn't good with kids, especially little boys who were just a bit too rowdy.

"Severus, he's a four year old little boy, give him a break."

"He's a bit too weird for my taste." James came back in the room.

"Teddy? Yeah, Remus swears he hasn't a clue. Personally, I think the kids been hanging around Sirius too long."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Severus said. James laughed.

"You're telling me." He said, trying to politely add to the conversation more than anything. "You seemed to like Sirius Junior."

"SJ? Without the ability to quite master a snarky attitude, he could _be_ a miniature severus." Lily said. Severus glared at her. James gave her a weird look."I meant in his intellectual standpoint. The boy's four and he's already beaten even Ron at chess."

"Has he now?' Severus drawled in a bored tone.

"He's like a mini Jason." James said quietly. Severus looked at him.

"Oh?"

"Loves learning, loves to hear people talk, is really quiet. Only problem is, his twin brother, James, is obnoxious and loud." Severus looked at him.

"Oh, you mean like you?" Lily asked slyly. Severus smirked.

"Yeah, exactly like…hey!" He playfully slapped her. She glared back, and tackled him Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. James laughed.

"Lillian, I'm an Auror, and I'm nearly seven feet tall. You really think you're going to take me down?" Severus opened his eyes, to find Lily trying with all her might to pin James to the ground. Severus and James made eye contact, and rolled their eyes. James grinned and winked in his direction. He pretended she had pinned him, and she was so surprised, she didn't realize he flipped her over on her back until she was lying on the floor, and Severus and James had both exploded with laughter.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Lily, that was too funny." James said. "The look on your face was priceless."

"I have to agree with James on this one, Lily." Severus said, still laughing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, followed by Jamie calling "I've got it!" They were still laughing when Amy, Jason, and Remus came inside.

"I'll only be a moment…are we interrupting something?" Remus asked. Jamie groaned.

"Guys! Stop it!" She said. "That's weird!" James laughed and got to his feet, helping Lily up. Severus had stopped laughing, but after making eye contact with James, they both burst out laughing again.

"Well, Amy and Jason were here for… a play date?" Jamie glared at him. "You know what I mean, Jamie." She giggled and hugged him, before Jason and Jamie ran off. "Amy was supposed to be staying for a chat. James, could i..?" James nodded, kissed Lily on the forehead, and lead Remus into the hallway, and closing a door behind him.

"Well, I better go." Severus said, standing up.

"Nonsense, Severus, you've only just arrived."

"I have a meeting with Minerva anyway. She wanted to ask me about taking up my position as Potions Professor again. Oh, and I have plans."

"Ooh, like a date?" Severus, blushing, closed his eyes in exasperation. He missed the look of jealousy on Amy's face.

"The joys of having a female best friend." He muttered. "Yes, Lillian, because Draco and I go on so many dates together!"

"Oh, I'm sure Lucious is thrilled." Lily teased. Amy giggled.

"Come on, Lily, I think you've embarrassed him enough."

"Not yet!" She jumped up and gave him a huge hug. Severus tensed up, a look of total horror crossing his features. Amy burst out laughing.

"Let me go!" He shouted. Lily only squeezed tighter.

"All right Lily, let Severus go, before he curses you into a thousand pieces." James pried Lily off of Severus, who immediately straightened his clothes out.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, mate. You headed out?"

"Yes, I have a few things I have to do, and _no_ Lily, I'm not going on a date." James rolled his eyes, and leaned in closer to Severus.

"Women." He muttered.

"You're telling me." Severus said in an undertone. James snickered, and showed Severus to the door.

"Well, see you around. Just not tomorrow, Sirius is supposed to be here."

"I'll be here anyway; Lily asked if I could teach her how to make a wolfsbane potion." Severus said. James looked confused.

"Why?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"All right, take care then." They awkwardly shook hands, and Severus walked a few feet, before Disapparating off.

He landed in Diagon Alley, where he met Lucious Malfoy.

"Severus, you must have been to see Lily."

"What gave it away?"

"Your bright red. She embarrassed you again." He said, snickering. Severus glared at him, and walked towards the apothecary.

"Hello, Severus." The guy at the counter said. "How may we help you."

"Would you mind restocking my list of ingredients, Adam?"

"Sure thing, Severus. Your usual list, I presume?"

"I have a few others to add to the list." He handed over the list, and the stout wizard bustled off to find the ingredients.

"More top secret research, Severus?"

"Naturally, Lucious."

"What are you working on improving?"

"A lot of things. For starters, your overenthusiastic ego, and Draco's overly hyper son." Lucious laughed.

"Right, I'll pretend you didn't just insult me." The wizard came back, the ingredients stored in a brown paper bag, and hidden from view. Severus paid for his ingredients, and went down the street, to the large bookstore owned by the gentlest, kindest elderly lady Severus had ever met.

"Well, hello dearie. What can I do for you?"

"I'm just looking for a few basic potions textbooks." Severus said.

"Would the books the first year Hogwarts students be enough?"

"Actually, could I see the books you've got?" Lucious was confused by Severus' desire for these textbooks.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I have two reasons, but mainly because I'm tutoring a young boy who has a fascination for all things knowledge." Severus said.

"You can't be serious." Lucious said.

"Au contraire, Lucious. I am." He said.

"That's so sweet, Severus. Right this way, gentlemen."

"Thank you, Mrs. Delfire."

"Severus, are you ill? Catching a cold? Do you have the flu?"

"No. As a way to prove to myself, my best friend, and the rest of the world, I am tutoring this boy. He comes from a background like mine, Lucious; you can't honestly expect me to not feel sympathy for the boy."

"I think I'm seeing more and more of your true colors, Severus. It's Lily Potter, isn't it?"

"Yes." Severus said. "Lucious, I got my best friend back. Well, one of them. Of course I'm going to be different. Besides… I don't know if its woman's intuition, or the fact that she's highly persuasive, but I act a lot differently around her than I do most people."

"It's woman's intuition." Mrs. Delfire said. "Trust me, dearie, I would know." Severus smiled.

"Of course, because, knowing you, you know the woman in question?"

"Of course, Severus. She was so charming, and sweet. You should see how she shaped James Potter. He's such a gentleman now. Course, I only met him once when he was eleven, and at that age you want nothing to do with a bookstore."

"Unless you're Remus Lupin." Severus muttered. She laughed.

"He was such a sweet young lad. Such a shame that he's a werewolf. He came by about ten minutes ago, you know."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he was looking for a good book to pass on to Harry Potter."

"Right." Severus said. "What of these texts do you recommend?"

"Well, this is one Charlus Potter bought for his son Michael."

"As in…James Potter's older brother?" Lucious asked.

"Yes, the very same. The boy was gifted. It's all about the healing potions, which are useful." Severus leafed through it. "Oh, and this one is antidotes."

"The boy's eight. I'm not sure his mother would approve." Severus said. Mrs. Delfire laughed.

"Of course not, dearie. I thought you'd like that one. It's got a lot of counter potions to stuff made by You Know Who's personal potions master." Severus shifted uncomfortably; he knew every potion and antidote by heart. He took it anyway, figured he could do with a good book on research. "Oh, and this one would be good, too." She was a short woman, and couldn't quite reach the book. Lucious reached up and grabbed it for her. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." He bowed slightly. "Your basic elementary potions for the homeschooling parents."

"Oh?" He glanced at the book, then skimmed the list of potions. Perfect.

"Thank you, Mrs. Delfire. I can manage my research from here."

"Of course. Mr. Malfoy, could you help me out here for a moment. I can't quite reach the top shelf."

"Absolutely, Mrs. Delfire." They walked away. Severus went down the isle, and picked up a few more books, leafing through them, and making a mental note to find his stash of quills and ink, and to forget sleeping; every book he found so far had been excellent for what he would do. He even picked up a few books for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and took his purchases to Mr. Delfire, who ran the counter while Mrs. Delfire did…everything else.

"Well, Professor, you find everything you need?"

"As always, Mr. Delfire." He grinned.

"I figured as much." He took Severus' money, and gave back the change, put everything in a bag, and handed it to Severus. "Have a good day, Professor Snape."

"I extend the same greeting, sir." Severus mumbled, turning, and walking out of the store, to find- not Lucious- but Remus sitting at THE ICE CREAM SHOP and reading a book. Suddenly, Nymphadora, Teddy, Addaline, and Remus Junior came to join him. Remus grinned.

"Hey, guys!"

"Daddy!" Teddy said, running. He reached Remus and scrambled up into his lap. Remus kissed the boy on the top of the head, and looking up, spotted Severus. He waved.

"Come join us." Severus went over to say hello. Amy and Jason had soon joined them.

"Hey, Severus!" Amy said.

"Hello, Amy." Severus said. "Hello, Jason."

"Hi, Professor." Severus turned to Remus, while Teddy went over to his mother, and hugged her leg.

"Lupin."

"Severus. What brings you to Mrs. Delfire's?" He asked, standing up.

"Well, my undisclosed research has. And I have lunch planned with Lucious."

"I see. Where did he go?"

"Trapped, because he's tall, and Mrs. Delfire is not." Remus laughed.

"She did the same thing to me, last month. I was looking for a new book for Teddy, and suddenly I was rearranging the top shelf of her Potions texts." Lucious was suddenly at Severus' shoulder.

"Lupin."

"Lucious. Well, I'll let you be off; I've got a rowdy three year old to handle. No, Theodore, that isn't…" He sighed. "Kids." He ran after the toddling three year old, grabbed him, and lifted him over his shoulder. The boy screamed and giggled. Dora rolled her eyes.

"Where was he running off to this time?"

"Actually, the boy was headed to Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Remus said. "Which is funny, because, if I'm not mistaken, Harry just went in there."

"Did he now?" Severus asked.

"Don't every go in that shop, Severus, the second you walk in the door it's teenage boys arguing over who gets the last of their trick treats, and the girls fawning over the love potions."

"That's the last thing I need, is to deal with a bunch of hormonally challenged girls who are multiplying the problem by using a love potion." Remus laughed.

"That's the Severus I know. I'll see you around."

"Right. Goodbye."

"Bye!" Teddy shouted, waving at Severus and giggling. Dora rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, he didn't get his nap, so he's a bit goofy right now." Severus looked at Lucious.

"Fantastic. Where did you want to go then?"

"Right, let's just walk this way, I have a feeling I was supposed to pick something up for my wife." They walked off.

"That got awkward fast."

"Tell me about it, I can't stand the little brat."

"I have a son that was a bit like he was, so that didn't bother me. But why is Lupin so… _cheerful_ all the time."

"Because he learned not to forget the things his wife needed him to buy." Lucious glared at him.

"Funny, Severus." He smirked and led Lucious to a small restaurant that wasn't too populated. "What's with all of your research lately? Are you writing a book or something?"

"Actually, I am." Severus replied. Lucious laughed.

"That's a great joke, Severus. Tell it again." Severus glared at him. Lucious stopped laughing. "Oh…you-you're serious?"

"Obviously." He drawled.

"Professor Snape, how might I be of service to you today?" The elderly restaurant owner asked.

"Just the two of us, Mr. Marshall."

"All right. Right this way." He summoned two menus and led them to a more private area. Severus was considered a regular, because he often ate at the small establishment when he needed to have a quick bite to eat, then go back to his research. Severus and Lucious sat down, ordered some tea, and opened their menus. Severus, who had the entire menu memorized, looked through it to occupy himself. Lucious poured over the menu as if his life depended on it. Severus noticed the list of ingredients written under the menus, which weren't there before. A specials board was behind the counter. So, they were upgrading?

"Severus, you ready?"

"I am, I'm not entirely sure about Mr. Malfoy however." Lucious looked up.

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll have the usual, if you don't mind." Lucious glanced at Severus. While he ordered, Severus neatly folded his menu to hand to Mr. Marshall, who would then replace it with an absent flick of his wand. Lucious handed over the menu as well, and made his cup of tea. Severus leaned back in his chair, and twirled his fingers around his mug. The spoon followed his movements. Lucious looked at him in astonishment.

"You do realize what you just did, right?"

"Lucious, how long have you known me?"

"Um… a long time." Lucious replied.

"Then how have you missed the fact that I can stir my tea without my wand?"

"Um…well…"

"Unobservant? Oh, look, there's your wife. Have something you want to ask her?" Lucious groaned. Severus nodded when Narcissa spotted them. She walked over to the table.

"Hello, boys. Enjoying a spot of lunch?"

"Yes, dear. What brings you out here?" Lucious asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, just stopping by. Have you picked up the book I wanted?" Lucious paled.

"B-book? Of course, dear." He said. Severus smirked.

"That's funny. Then why did Mrs. Delfire just tell me Severus and you went in there, but Severus was the only one who bought an item." Lucious gulped. Severus grinned evilly in Lucious' direction.

"Not very responsible, are we Lucious?" Severus asked. Narcissa glanced at Severus, smirking.

"Surprising, sense he hangs around you."

"Au contraire, hasn't he been hanging around that dolt of a neighbor you have at Malfoy Manor?"

"I forgot about him." Narcissa drawled. "Too late, I got it anyway. You're in trouble when we you get home. Big trouble." Lucious whimpered. Severus rolled his eyes. Narcissa glared and walked away.

"Thanks a lot, Severus." A teenager with messy hair, acne covering his face, and his glasses falling down his face brought their food on a tray.

"There you are, gentleman. Enjoy." Severus laid his napkin across his lap, and tucked into the best clam chowder he had ever tasted. Lucious was eating fish and chips. They ate in mostly silence, the other enjoying his food a bit too much. They only made comments on the things like the taste of their food, the upcoming school year, and the next Quidditch match. After lunch, they paid the bill and went their separate ways. Severus Apparated to Snape Estate, where Severus had moved in after his place on Spinners end had been destroyed. Fortunately, the owner of this house had been Severus' late grandfather, who he had never met. Tobias had made sure of that. He put his ingredients in the potions lab he built in the basement, then placed the books in the vast library. He Apparated to Minerva's house.

It was a modest home, with a garden, a neat lawn, and the windows thrown open. Severus walked up to the front door, and knocked three times. An elderly gentleman answered the door.

"Ah! Professor!" Sven McGonagall smiled warmly at Severus. "Come on in, son. Minerva's in the kitchen." Severus thanked the man quietly, and walked inside. He wiped his shoes on the rug, and walked into the house. A neat living room was first, with a black leather sofa, a black recliner, and a beige loveseat. The walls were decorated with wedding photographs, and children as they aged. Severus walked through to the kitchen. Minerva was laughing with a young man, who held hands on the table with a young woman. Minerva turned around.

"Severus, I was wondering when we'd be expecting you."

"My apologies, Minerva, I had a meeting with Lucious, and some other things for my research."

"I figured." She said, standing up. "Tea, dear?"

"Yes, please." Minerva bustled around to grab a mug and pour tea into it. She handed it to him. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, Severus."

"You wanted to see me about my old position, Minerva?"

"Yes, I did, actually." Severus shifted to a more comfortable position in his seat. "I need you to take it back."

"Mum, I've never seen you beg anybody before." The gentleman teased. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush, David." Minerva said. Severus held back his exasperation.

"Minerva, I don't mean to be rude, but I am a rather busy man, and-"

"OF course, dear, my apologies." She adjusted her glasses. "Would you at least consider the possibility?" Severus sighed.

"I guess I haven't a choice. If I don't take it, I'll wind up jobless." Severus said. Minerva smiled.

"Thank you Severus." She said. "I appreciate it, honestly." Severus knew she did, that's why he took the job. After all, you had to really know him if he was willing to do favors for you. And Minerva was really somebody of significance in his life. They stood up. Severus stretched out his hand to shake hers. Instead, she brushed it aside and hugged him. That was twice in one day that somebody hugged him, when he despised hugs. Suddenly, the Floo burst into life. James stumbled over the hearth.

"Sorry Minerva, it's been a heck of a day." He glanced up. "Oh, hi Severus." Severus nodded politely, and turned back to Minerva.

"I have a list of things to do for the day, so I'm leaving."

"Of course." Minerva said. "James, you said you knew someone looking around for a job?" Severus turned on the spot, and Disapparated. He found himself in his library. He sat down and immediately began opening his recently purchased books, pouring over them, and, using red ink, scrawled across the pages, editing and rewriting the instructions to every potion in the book. Suddenly, he glanced at his watch, realizing he was to meet with Draco soon. He Apparated upstairs to change, and Disapparated to Hogsmede. He pushed open the door to The Three Broomsticks and found Draco already waiting for him. He sat down.

"Early?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I got out of the office early."

"Ah." Severus said, sitting down. "Why did you choose here?"

"Convenience. Snape Estate isn't that far, and I really didn't want to sit around at some restaurant that has tuxedoed waiters. I hate the fancy stuff, especially seeing as my son never handles those situations well."

"You never did like that particular type of restaurant. I can't ever imagine you in 'fancy' restaurant." Draco laughed.

"So, Hermione said you met a girl?" Severus, who was sipping his water, promptly choked on it. "Severus, you alright?"

"I did NOT meet a girl." Severus snarled. "You can tell her-"

"Whoa, whoa, relax!" Draco said, holding up his hands. "She told me the whole situation." Severus calmed down.

"My apologies."

"No, don't worry about it. Wait, did you talk to Lily again?" Severus rolled his eyes. Draco smirked.

"We're not reliving that." Severus replied. Draco laughed.

"Well, I think you're doing the right thing. No woman should go through anything like that. And, Severus." The Potions Master looked at Draco. "If you do fall for her…its okay, you know. She might need someone decent in her life, even someone who is a bit snarky at times." Although it sounded harsh, Severus knew what Draco meant. They ordered their dinner, and made polite conversation. Draco told stories about working as a lawyer with Hermione.

"I swear, Severus, this guys got her up against the wall, wand to her head, and suddenly she shout out 'I don't think so.' Next thing I know, she's got him in a full body bind curse, and the Auror's are there in a heartbeat. Some of our clients are mad."

"Apparently." Severus said.

"Draco?" Pansy…

"Pansy?" He asked, his voice cool.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." She said. Several other girls and one man were with her. Draco tensed, and sat up straighter.

"Nor I, you." He said coldly. Severus caught the discreet way the only man held her arm. "Who's the guy?"

"This is Sheldon. Sheldon, this is Draco."

"So, I'm finally meeting Scorpio's father. Are you really the git she claims you are?" He asked. Severus closed his eyes in momentary exasperation.

"I don't believe so." Draco turned to Pansy. "Explain. Now."

"I don't have to." She said.

"Ms. Parkinson, just do it, before he hexes you into next Tuesday." Severus said.

"He's my boyfriend." She drew out the word.

"The divorce lawyer?"

"Heck no, he left me."

_I would too, if I was stuck with you._ Severus thought.

"So, exactly how many others _did_ you cheat on me with?" Draco asked. Sheldon looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"Nice."

"It's true. That's why we're not married." Draco snarled.

"Wait, she told me you divorced her, because you didn't love her anymore." Draco glared at her.

"You what?" He asked in a deadly voice. Pansy stood her ground. "This is exactly why Scorpio is with _me_."

"Or so you think. I'm fighting till the end, Draco."

"You don't get it, do you? You are not allowed to have him. I want to make sure you won't poison his mind with evil thought about me. You've lied to this dolt, what makes you think I can trust you wouldn't lie to Scorpio too?" Sheldon looked lost.

"Wait, did you just call me a dolt?"

"Scorpio is mine, and I'll raise him a lot better than you ever would." Draco snarled. "Now get out of here, before I call the Auror's on you." Draco turned back to his food, and started to eat again. The group went off to sit down. The other women were joined by a group of men that walked in, after words. When Draco turned around a few minutes later, to see who came through the Floo network, Pansy grabbed Sheldon's face, and snogged him. Draco turned back to Severus and laughed. Severus looked at him in surprise.

"What? I'm over her. Once a cheater, always a cheater. You really think I want to go back to that?" He had a point. "Besides, I'm just thinking about all the heck he's going to be put through, with her verbal abuse, and obsessive about looking perfect, and… basically just life in general. Besides, Scorp doesn't need that."

"He doesn't. He seems a lot less emotional now."

"That's because he's no longer allowed to see his mother accept on certain days, and with a chaperone."

"So, like jail?" Severus asked. Draco deliberated that for a moment.

"Well, pretty much, actually." He said. "Accept that she's not behind bars. Yet." Severus snorted.

"Emphasis on yet." Draco laughed.

"Thanks for, you know, helping me through all of this." Draco mumbled, embarrassed. Sincerity was not one of Draco's strong points. "It's meant a lot to me."

"You are my godson, Draco. What was I going to do, laugh in your face and say 'I told you so?'"

"Dad did." Draco said, looking hurt and embarrassed.

"Which is why today is the first time I've really spoken with him sense you filed for divorce. I loathed the way he treated you." Severus wasn't good at being the fatherly type, but when it came to Draco…that changed drastically.

"So, what's with this Amy girl? Hermione liked her."

"Lupin asked me to help her and her son out. You defended her, when Harry hauled his backside off to Azkaban for gross domestic abuse."

"Ohhh, that's the woman? Felt sorry for the poor boy."

"They were evidently homeless, so Remus took them in until she could find a stable job." Severus replied.

"If I'd have known she was _homeless_…" Draco said in horror.

"Well, it's not too bad, because they're getting healthy meals, the potions they need, and sleep. They have clothes, shelter, a shower, and people. They'll be all right."

"Almost sounds like you're reassuring yourself just as much, if not more so, than myself, Severus." Draco pointed out.

"It hits a little too close to home, Draco. You know what my past with my father was like." Draco went quiet, nodding and biting into the last of his crisps. "I'm ready when you are, Severus."

"Let's be on our way, then." They paid their bill, and walked out of the pub, and into the night.

**More to come, don't you worry! It's going to get a bit better, and I really hoped this gave you an inside to what's happening to Draco's life with his son, and all that stuff. Read and Review. And any unnamed flames will be used to heat things up between Severus and Amy *wink wink***


	7. Deep Inside, and a Proud Father

"But, _Lily_." James whined. "You know I hate going to Severus' place! His house elf has a pure utter loathing for me, and I did nothing _wrong_."

"James, stop being such a baby. We're going. Get over it, now, because he comes over to our place, and he wanted to invite us over to his place."

"Fine, but if Bartholomew tries to bite me again, I'm leaving." James said. Lily rolled her eyes, and promptly left the room, to fix her hair, and put on a bit of makeup. James, curious to where she went, found her and chuckled. "Babe, I don't know why you put on makeup, you really don't need it. You look gorgeous without it." She stopped, her tube of lip gloss halfway to her lips.

"Aww, that was sweet." She said, reaching tiptoe to kiss his jaw. He hunched down so she could reach, then swiftly captured her lips in a kiss. She giggled when he pulled away. "Very smooth, James." He blushed lightly, and smiled. He looked away bashfully. That's one of the things that made Lily fall in love with him all over again; his bashfulness. No matter how alone they were, he always blushed and turned away like a shy little schoolboy. He might have acted cocky and obnoxious at Hogwarts, but once they had dated, Lily had seen a more laconic, intelligent, gentler, and sweeter person than before. Lily found it absolutely adorable when James held open a door, held her hand in public, took her purse when she was trying on some clothes. James treated her as if she were royalty, the same way Lily believed every woman should be treated. Remus certainly treated Dora like that. She wasn't sure about Sirius, because the two were so busy keeping their twins from literally ripping one another's heads off (which James had tried on multiple occasions). Innterupting that train of thought, James wrapped his arms around her waist while she finished applying her makeup.

"So, why are you putting that on again?"

"Because I like it. It's fun to me." She said. "I like feeling a little bit prettier than before."

"Look, honey, you're already the prettiest girl in the world, but that makeup is just making you look like a showoff." He said, kissing her neck. She giggled and blushed.

"Well, aren't we being a sweetheart today." James blushed deeper, grinning bashfully, mixed with a hint of sheepishness.

"Sorry love, I just… I've missed you." He said. "That's why I don't want to go to Severus'." Lily turned to him in confusion, the cap halfway screwed of her mascara. "I've constantly worked or slept for the past three months, I just want to be really selfish for the night, and have you myself." She smiled.

"Well, you're in luck. Dora got you the day off. And it's my day off, too." His face lit up.

"Let's go to Severus', what are we waiting for?" Lily burst out laughing.

Once they arrived at Severus', they were shown into a large family room, where Severus sat, legs crossed, and reading the newspaper.

"Master Snape." Severus looked up at Barney, his house elf.

"Ah, yes, thank you Barney." Severus folded the _Daily Prophet_ and stood up. Lily hugged him and James shook his hand. Although James had started to really get used to the idea, Severus was a bit uncomfortable, because it wasn't in Severus' nature to accept and open up to many people. They sat down, and talked about their day, work, and Severus' latest research project.

"You should get together with Harry; he's doing the same on perfecting the spells he uses."

"Oh?" Severus asked. James nodded, sipping his tea.

"For example, he's using Expelliarmus." Severus rolled his eyes.

"He's got to stop using that one."

"Funny thing, I told him the same thing, and he's refused. He claims it's his trademark spell." James rolled his eyes. "A Sirius expression if I've ever heard one."

"Doesn't Sirius actually have a supposed trademark spell?"

"Or so he says. He claims it was Tallentegra, if I'm not mistaken." He pushed up his glasses. "I'm not sure as to why, but this is Sirius we're talking about." Lily giggled, and then stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said, leaving. The men shrugged, and sipped their tea in silence.

"Enlighten me, will you?" Severus finally piped up. James raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"_Why_ are you an Auror?' He asked. "I mean, it's not like you two need the money or anything." He blushed, uncomfortable with saying that last part. James crossed his long legs, deliberating that.

"No you're right, we don't." James replied slowly, thinking. "But it's almost my way of…satisfying a hunger I couldn't." Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You said so yourself, Severus, the Death Eaters were a bunch of rotten, scumbag people who tried to kill innocent people and Muggles." He went quiet. "Have you ever heard of the Holocaust?"

"Of course, I'm a half blood James; I went to Muggle schools until I was eligible for Hogwarts. Why?"

"Voldemort's reign was a lot like Adolf Hitler's. They persecuted people for their beliefs, their race. Voldemort used his army to torture his victims, not getting his hands dirty. Hitler was the same way. Now, they're intelligent men, hiding everything they've done, but they used that intelligence for all the wrong reasons. They became power hungry, and vicious. Even to the point where Voldemort himself was torturing his victims personally." James stopped to sip his tea.

"But, you've got one problem, James; the Dark Lord's followers were not like some of Hitler's men. A few of his men were kind, compassionate, caring. The Death Eaters weren't." James stopped him before he could go on.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend." James said quietly. "You, for example." Severus blushed, suddenly staring into his teacup. "If you didn't care for my son, we would have lost this war. And Pettigrew, also. He killed himself to repay the debt Harry gave him. He owed Harry his _life_. And he gave him just that. Now, I'm not entirely suicide was the brightest way of going about it, but it has that basic concept. You were the same. Severus, for sixteen years, I wanted nothing more than to see my son, and to save him from the crap he'd been put through. Now, believe me, when I say I went mad, being cooped up for that long. But, after Lily had her miscarriage, I realized that I could make a difference, bring Harry back sixteen years of a life he never knew. I knew that once day, I could see him again, that I could be with him again. Now, I was also wondering how I could make a huge impact on his life, one that would make him proud. And I wanted to lock away the people that did what they did to Frank and Alice Longbottom that tortured Remus in our seventh year, that belittled my beloved wife and son that had killed people I loved." James was quiet. "The one regret that I have, the one that breaks my heart, is that Harry will never know either my parents, or Lily's."

"Or Jimmy." Severus said quietly, mentioning Lily's youngest brother, who turned out to be a Muggle.

"That last one… Lily thinks she found him."

"She what?"

"Found him. In a Muggle hospital, working as an ER doctor." James said, the word unfamiliar to him. "He wanted to give his life to save others, like Lily did." Severus went quiet.

"I never realized how important your job was to you." He said quietly. James smiled warmly.

"Most don't, not just you, my friend." He said quietly. James rarely referred to people as "my friend." Severus blushed slightly.

"Master Snape?" Barney was standing in the doorway, Lucius and Narcissa in the doorway. James figured he looked just as surprised as he felt. Severus stood up.

"Thank you, Barney. That's all I need for now." Barney left. Severus beckoned for them to sit down, just as Lily walked into the room. She froze in her tracks, and backed away quickly. James looked totally at ease. They had sat down, without noticing her. Severus offered them tea, and refilled James' without him asking. They were talking quietly.

"I wonder where Lily went." James said. Severus rolled his eyes.

"She probably got lost." Severus said.

"I wouldn't be surprised; she does that once in a while." James said, laughing. "Remember the time she got lost in Diagon Alley, and wound up in Knockturn Alley, where she got even _more_ lost?" Severus grinned.

"Vaguely. Wasn't it you and Lupin who were searching for her when you found me, and _I_ found her?" James laughed.

"Something like that. Although, you had Remus, it was an unfair advantage. He picks up peoples scents for literally a mile away without being a werewolf." James said. "Even more in werewolf form."

"Does he? No wonder the Auror's office recruited him." Severus countered. Lucius crossed his legs. Narcissa looked uncomfortable. Lily chose then to walk in.

"Oh, hello love." James said. "You get lost." She slapped James' arm.

"Shut up, I've been here too many times to get lost."

"Well, this is you, Lily." Severus said slyly. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, real mature, Lillian." She rolled her eyes and sat next to James. Lucius turned to Severus.

"We were wondering if you've seen Draco around here." He said. "We haven't seen him sense he picked up Scorpio and all of his stuff."

"That was nearly two weeks ago, wasn't it?" James asked. Lucius nodded. "That's funny, Harry said the same thing. I don't think Hermione said anything about him not being at work."

"He wasn't today. I wrote his secretary and asked. She said he never showed up." That was odd.

"My brother knows him, and hasn't seen them at St. Mungo's."

"Harry would have said something though." Lily piped up. Severus nodded.

"I do recall Harry mentioning Scorpio staying with them for a few days, but I took it as one of those ludicrous children's play dates. Accept, the fact that they were sleeping over." James rolled his eyes.

"Play dates aren't ludicrous, mate, they're popular amongst kids." He countered. "Besides, I don't recall Harry telling us that."

"He told me, you were sleeping." Lily said quietly. "I figured he'd wrote you or something."

"We figured he just needed to get away, clear his head." Narcissa said.

"Honestly, I wouldn't blame him. The kids just been through a vicious custody battle, and a gut wrenching divorce." James replied to her comment. Narcissa nodded.

"I have to agree there. He'll come around." Severus said. "It's Draco, all he does is talk to people."

"But if nobody's seen him?" James asked. "I have to agree, that's a bit fishy" Severus went to open his mouth, when an owl swooped in. It landed on Severus' shoulder. He pulled the letter off it's leg. It nipped Severus' ear affectionately, then flew off, landing on a nearby perch, where it sipped some water and immediately dozed off. Severus relaxed as he read the letter.

"It's Draco. He said not to worry; he's taken a few days to clear his head. Scorpio was supposed to stay with Harry anyway. And his location is disclosed, he won't even tell me."

"As long as he's all right." Lucius stood. "Sorry for intruding, we'll be going-"

"I insist you stay." Severus said. James uncrossed and recrossed his legs, looking totally relaxed. Lily looked uncomfortable. Narcissa looked incredulous. Lucius astonished. James sipped his tea.

"Well, I… if you're sure, Severus." He slowly sat down. James adjusted his tie. He caught the paper resting across the coffee table at an angle. James picked it up.

"You mind if I read this?"

"By all means." He said. James scanned the front page, sipping his tea, while the others made awkward chat. Suddenly, James began grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Lily asked, looking confused.

"Look." James laid the newspaper down, and read out loud:

**TALES OF THE CHOSEN ONE**

_Harry James Potter, the young man who has been reunited with his seemingly dead parents, was questioned today by our own reported Alexandra Simmons, about the discovery._

_**Alexis:**__ So, what was it like to find that your parents were hidden from you?_

_**Harry:**__ Well, at first, really confusing, because I was like 'all right, if you didn't die saving my life, then who did?' My dad was like 'oh, some neighbors who looked like us to scary degrees, and doted on you like you were a nephew or something. They offered their lives for you to Dumbledore, they wanted you to be with us forever.' So, in the end, it's those two I have to be my lives to give._

_**Alexis:**__ What was it like, growing up as a Muggle?_

_**Harry:**__ Well, seeing as I wasn't aware of what I am, I figured it was normal, to drive in cars, and go to regular schools, and be chased by bullies. _

_**Alexis:**__ Bullies?_

_**Harry:**__ Yeah, I was small for my age, and quite thin. And my cousin and I never got along, so he punched me in the face a lot. My glasses were taped together, and I wound up with kids picking on me, and chasing me. It was weird though, because, before I found out I'm a wizard, weird stuff would happen._

_**Alexis: **__ Like what?_

_**Harry:**__ Well, for starters, I turned a teacher's hair blue, and wound up on the roof of the school. I made glass disappear as an exhibit in the zoo, so my cousin wound up falling into the python's habitat, and the python escaped. It was really strange. My aunt and uncle were afraid of what I could do, knowing the full story. So they tried to make me seem normal._

_**Alexis:**__ How so?_

_**Harry:**__ Well, for starters, I was told that my parents died in a car crash. I figured that made sense, because there are lights that turn green. They tell you when to go, and I figured that's what I remembered. Only after I first saw the Cruciatus Curse did I totally realize what I had seen and remembered._

_**Alexis:**__ So, would you say that you've had a rough childhood?_

_**Harry:**__ Well, it was at first, because I was a target for bullying, definitely, but after a while, things smoothed out, and people left me alone. Especially my relatives, they couldn't recognize a spell incantation if it was right in front of them, stark naked doing the can-can, so I had a bit of fun messing with them. But I definitely appreciate everything they did for me, even if they were a bit reluctant. _

_**Alexis:**__ reluctant?_

_**Harry:**__ Well, for starters, they hated magic. And, my Aunt Petunia, my mum's older sister, hated my mother, for inexplicable reasons. So I was seen as guilty by association. And, because of Severus Snape's rivalry with Sirius Black and my father, there were preconceived notions there too. _

_**Alexis:**__ So, did you ever ask him to stop? Tell Dumbledore?_

_**Harry: **__ Honestly, I never thought of doing that. I must have my dad's strong will or something, because I figured there was no reason I couldn't fight my own battles._

_**Alexis: **__That's good, because, I've met your father, and he's got a lot of good qualities that you seem to posses. Now, tell me, what happened between you and Severus Snape? Did you two ever talk about your bad past, or anything else like that?_

_**Harry:**__ Um…. Well, the thing with Severus, is he saved my life. He really doesn't owe me any explanations, and honestly? I could care less, because I figured out the troublemaker my father was, and how his friends acted. They weren't nice to him, and he sometimes deserved it, but in the end, things were, last I saw my parents, working out between at least my father and Severus. There was a time, I guess, where mum stopped speaking to Severus, and I hadn't realized that. But they made up, and my dad had an epiphany a few years back. After my mother was faced with a tragic miscarriage, my dad changed a lot. And mum says he's been a much better person, making time for his friends more than ever, and really respecting the people mum and I talk to. _

_**Alexis: **__ So, what do you see in you, that matches a lot of your father's qualities?_

_**Harry:**__ Well, for starters, I think he seems to be a great dad. I have a little sister, named Jamie, and she adores him, so he must be good. And, I like to think that I'm a good father. I mean, my oldest has this fascination for learning and he talks constantly. But he's otherwise a good kid. I mean, my kids come running screaming 'daddy' every time I walk in the door, so they must love me. And I see the way he looks at mum. He adores everything about her. _

_**Alexis: **__ Any examples?_

_**Harry: **__Well, just the other day, I was visiting them with my kids, and he was on the floor, playing with my kids. Out of nowhere, he stands up, and walks over to where mum and I are sitting on the couch, kisses her on the forehead, and walks away like nothing happened. And, they hold hands everywhere. Once, my son, Charlus, asks 'Grandpa, why do you kiss Grandma so much, and old her hand?' My dad's only response was to look across the room, full of his Auror friends, look her straight in the eye, and said proudly 'Because I love her. And I always will.'_

_**Alexis: **__ So, are you and Cho like that?_

_**Harry:**__ I would like to think so, yes, but it isn't a perfect relationship. I mean, we have our arguments, but it's not like we can't work through them. I've done the same for her, only a bit more discreet. Because I think that the more personal stuff you do for your significant other of sorts, is what really makes the relationship special. I mean, Cho and I got into an argument last night, and we went to bed angry at each other. I had fallen asleep on the couch doing my reports because I couldn't sleep, right? Well, that morning, I made her some toast in the shape of a heart, took care of the kids, and came here, because I knew she needed some time to think. That's what she does when she's angry with me, think about it all. And she's always got the better solutions, so it works out. I love her to pieces for it. She's one of the few people who have made my recovery after the war so much easier to handle. She's been a saint, holding me, dealing with the nightmares, and crying for me when nobody else truly understood._

_**Alexis: **__ We're out of time. Anybody you'd like to make a shout out too? I know it's not usual, but it seems like you have a lot of people you could really give a good message to._

_**Harry: **__ Sure. To my parents, who are amazing. To Jamie, for being the greatest kid ever. Severus, who really understands it all. For my precious kids, and their adorable, crooked little grins from those insanely clever pranks they've begun pulling (thanks dad). To Draco, for helping smooth some finer details with the Death Eater investigations. To Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and anybody else that I knew at Hogwarts. The Weasley's for caring for me. To Amie and Jason Carsen, for going through what they did, and for Remus and Dora Lupin for keeping them safe. Sirius and Scarlet Black, keep an eye on those twins of yours! But finally, this one's for my beloved Cho. Honey, I messed up last night, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear. If you're still upset, that's okay, I understand. Just, know that I never meant to hurt you. I love you. _

_**Alexis:**__ Well, that was certainly sweet, now wasn't it? (Harry blushes and laughs) Well, thank you so much._

_**Harry: **__ No, thank you. It's always a pleasure to find reporter's who aren't harassing my family._

_Harry also has noted that he is happy to announce his new signing with the Chudley Cannons and he is permanently quitting his position as an Auror. Congratulations, Mr. Potter! _**(A/N Sorry for all the italics, I know that gets really annoying, but I was trying to make it easier to distinguish. If you've got better ideas, please, let me know, because I would love the help.)**

James leaned back in his seat.

"Well, aren't you a proud father?" Lily asked.

"Of course I am." James said smugly. Severus looked at them.

"What happened to Jamie?"

"Oh, she's at Remus' place, until we get home. She wanted to play chess with Jason again." James pushed up his glasses.

"Master Snape, dinner is ready" Barney said.

"All right, thank you Barney." The group stood and went into the dining room, to enjoy a nice meal. In the middle of dinner, a letter came in for Severus, in neat, thin handwriting.

Severus opened the letter, read through it, and closed it, putting it in an inner pocket.

"Looks like they found a new Transfiguration Teacher."

"Who?" Severus smiled slightly, and took a bite from his food.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger here, trying to leave room for more chapters, I really want this to last longer than it seems like it. Well, I hope that you all enjoy this, and please, review these chapters! Spread this to your friends! And, check out my account on , and review my chapter there. The link is on my profile. And, in the word's of Carlton Banks "Let's make like a tree, and leaf!"**


	8. Chapter 8

"Amy, that's wonderful!" Remus said. He wanted to hug her, but restrained himself. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he knew Amy still flinched back from any physical contact. Sometimes, even from Jason. Jason was worse, though, he struggled from any contact, avoiding humans as much as possible. He refused high fives, and shuddered when somebody accidently brushed up against him. He flinched back when somebody reached towards him, and he ducked down every time somebody tousled his hair.

"Yeah, it's great. Things are going to start turning around for us, finally." Amy's eyes had lit up. Remus smiled warmly at her. She was excited.

"And, I've got just the thing too." He left his perch on the counter, and disappeared down the hallway. Jamie and Jason, who were deep in a new chess game, were dead silent. Teddy was quietly coloring in the living room. Addaline was quietly playing with a doll. RJ had fallen asleep long ago, as he was not feeling well. Remus came back, followed by Addaline and her doll, with some crayons (a fascination to Jason and Amy. Jamie looked thrilled.) and coloring books. He put a stack of books on the table and sat across from her, putting Addaline in her high chair, and spreading the books out. He also had quills, ink, and parchment.

"You need lesson plans, right?" Amy nodded. "Well, as a former teacher, I'd be more than happy to help you out. See, McGonagall has given you your classes timetable." Amy looked it over. "Seeing as the seventh years are the hardest, I'd say knock out the easier ones first, then that way the first, second, and third years are already done." She nodded. They worked together for a few hours, until Dora came in. Teddy padded out into the kitchen then, grabbing hold of Dora's leg, and not letting go. She tiredly lifted him into her arms, and kissed his forehead.

"What are you guys working on?" Dora asked.

"Amy got hired to teach McGonagall's old Transfiguration lessons." Remus said. Amy blushed. Dora smiled.

"That's amazing, Amy, congratulations." Dora put Teddy in his chair, and sat down. "She's got tough shoes to fill, though. Have you ever taught?" She yawned. "Sorry, it's been a rough day. It seems like you know what you're doing when it comes to teaching."

"I taught a group of kids whose parents didn't want to send them to Hogwarts." Amy said. "Especially with the war going on."

"Yeah, that's never an easy thing to do." Jamie and Jason came into the kitchen, giggling and red in the face. Remus gave them an amused look.

"What's so funny, you two?" Amy asked. Jason slipped and fell, landing on his butt. The two laughed harder. Jamie sat down next to him.

"He…he scared me." She forced out. Jason was grinning, wiping his streaming eyes. After he calmed down, he looked at his mother.

"She had gone to the loo, and when she came back, I had hidden behind the door. She's like 'Jason?' And I said, real quietly, 'boo.'" His voice had dropped an octave, and went eerily quiet.

"Yeah, that would scare me too." Amy said. Jason giggled. Jamie smiled. James Flooed in then.

"Awww, man!" They said. Teddy grinned and held his arms out to James, who scooped the kid up and greeted him.

"Hi sweetheart. Why are you two sitting on the floor?"

"Jason fell." Remus said quietly, his amused expression still in place. Amy giggled.

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, we were laughing." Jamie said. "Is it time to go, Daddy?"

"Sure is, sweetheart." He said, putting Teddy down and kissing Addaline on the forehead. "Hi, honey." She giggled. Shy and quiet, she whispered "hi" back. He smiled and stood up straighter. Dora yawned again.

"Go to sleep, love, I'll get the kids in bed." Remus said. She nodded and walked away.

"It's your bedtime to, Jason." Amy said. Jason pretended to groan in pain.

"Ouch, I can't get up, I think I broke my ankle." He said, clutching it. Jamie giggled. Amy looked amused.

"All right, wise guy, get up." He grinned sheepishly, and stood up, helping Jamie up to.

"Come on, Jamie, I'll help you get your things." He said. They went off into his room. Amy rolled her eyes.

"His ankle is broken my left shoe." She muttered. "More like 'I've got a crush on her.'" Remus snickered. James cleared his throat. Amy turned to him and laughed, blushing slightly. "Sorry, James, didn't realize…" He smiled.

"Don't worry." HE said. Remus yawned and closed the books they were using. He scooped up Addaline, threw a giggling Teddy over his shoulder, and was off. In ten minutes, he was back.

"Kids are in bed, now to see what Jason and Jamie have gotten up to." Remus said. They came into the room then, Jason carrying her cloak, book, and chess set. She was fascinated by what he was saying. While they were barely out of earshot, Amy said quietly to James, "It's not totally far-fetched. She's the first girl that's ever treated him like that. He's probably loving every minute of it." James nodded, noticing that himself. He helped her put on her cloak, and gave her back the chess set. They hugged goodbye, and Jason went off . She smiled at James. He took her hand, and they Dissapparated into the night.

Severus was brewing Potions, preparing Poppy's store for her future patients, and restoring his needed potions for Amy and Jason. He also was working on his research later. Then, he figured a shower would help clear his mind, as he often stressed about research, and wound up having zero sleep. He added the last few ingredients, and pushed up the horn-rimmed, gold-framed reading glasses that had slid down his sweaty nose. He finished the Anesthetic Draught, and poured it into vials. He noticed he was running low on some of his more basic ingredients, from making all of these potions. He'd stocked up about a month ago, but he realized they were starting to run low again. After carefully Flooing the potions to Poppy, he Apparated to Diagon Alley. He made his purchases in the Apothecary, and left, carrying the brown paper bag out of the store. Suddenly, he realized the Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop was surrounded by people. His stomach dropped when he recognized the two people standing in the middle of the crowd; Draco and Pansy. Draco's face showed no emotion, which was dangerous.

"Lave, now. You were banned from seeing our son, now go." He said calmly. Severus went up there, putting his bag in a magically expanded inner pocket of his cloak. Draco hadn't seen him yet.

"I have every right, Draco, I gave birth to him."

"Yes, while that is correct, you also tried to brainwash him into thinking it was his fault you became a cheating little liar." His voice had dropped a few degrees. Pansy glared.

"I never said-"

"LIAR!" Draco shouted. Scorpio, who was hiding behind Draco's long legs, peeked out from behind them to glare at his mother.

"It's not nice to lie, Mummy." He said. "Remember?" She was furious. Draco struggled not to laugh. One American tourist wizard said, "she told him." Severus smirked.

"Son, don't talk like that to your mother." Draco said, his voice surprisingly steady. Pansy's boyfriend showed up then. Draco stiffened.

"Who are you?" Scorpio asked curiously.

"ME? I'm your mummy's boyfriend." Sheldon said. "My names Sheldon. Are you Scorpio?" The boy nodded bashfully. Sheldon knelt down and offered Scorpio a hand to shake. A slight flinch had Draco glaring at Pansy in milliseconds.

"What did you do to him?" Sheldon, who had spotted Severus, picked up a nervous Scorpio and took him over to Severus.

"I know you." Scorpio said quietly to Severus. Severus nodded.

"Keep him here, I may need to save a life." Sheldon grinned.

"Nothing? Liar, he's terrified of human contact." Draco turned to them. "Oh, hello Severus. Sheldon, come here." He brought the boy to Draco, who took him. "Son, did your mother hit you? Hard?" He nodded, tears in his eyes.

"That's because he's an insufferable jerk who can't stop showing off." Oh, the irony; Hermione was walking down the street at that moment, and Severus had always thought the same about her. Of course, she was different now, more mature. But when she was eleven….

"Look, Pansy, I'm not the one who got a boyfriend while I was still married." Scorpio wrinkled his nose.

"Ew, that's icky." He said. Draco and Sheldon both burst out laughing with the rest of the crowd.

"You are a horrible parent. You said you could be a better parent than me? Look, he can't even control his actions." _Who's the two year old, Scoprio or her?"_ Severus thought. "It's not like I don't know what was _really_ going on at those law offices of yours, Draco." He gave her a puzzled look.

"You mean… defending guilty people because it's my job?" He asked, sounding lost.

"No, that little office romance you had going on?"

"With who, my secretary? My secretary is a 35 year old man who has a family to support, and is no longer allowed to pay Quidditch due to a severe injury by Bludger. What makes you think we could…_do_ anything?" Draco asked, now really lost.

"I'm talking about you and Granger." Draco froze, angry. He silently put Scorpio down, and bent his head, in thought. Hermione looked furious. She was in her direction when Draco looked up and stopped her.

"I can handle her, Hermione. Get Scorpio to my parents." He was calm. Scorpio ran over to Severus instead, clinging to his leg. He blushed furiously, and gave an unsuccessful attempt at pulling Scorpio off his leg. Draco looked at Pansy, calm and collected.

"You think that, just because she's another woman, that I had an affair with her?" He asked quietly, coldly. "You must be mistaken, love, because I'm not the cheating horrible liar you are." He struggled to keep his language G-rated, as he didn't want his two-year-old copy cat saying anything…vulgar. "Im sorry, but you have no reason not to trust me. I made those vows for a reason, and it wasn't because I felt like it. No, it was because I thought I could trust you. If I knew then, what I know now, we would never have gotten married. You can get your sorry butt out of here, before something else happens. Or I will be forced to call the Auror's." Everyone applauded his courage, his clean language.

"See, not _everyone_ has to swear about it, Ronald." Hermione muttered to Ron, who rolled his eyes. Severus had finally pried Scorpio off his leg. At that time, Draco had walked over to them, and tried not to either punch someone or laugh.

"Let's get out of here." He muttered to Scorpio. "We've got better things at home, right kiddo?" Scorpio was confused.

"Can I say bye bye to Muma?" He asked bashfully. Draco saw the pained look in his son's eyes. He silently nodded, and took him over to the fuming woman. Scorpio ran at her and wrapped his legs around her.

"Bye Mummy." He said quietly. She kicked him off. He fell to the ground and burst into tears. Draco scooped him up, and passed him to Severus, before the man could protest. Scorpio buried himself into Severus' cloak, while he awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to do. He caught Amy and Dora coming out of Eyelops, and flushed dark red.

"Thank you." Draco said, before walking off at a too-fast pace. As if appearing from nowhere, Harry was blocking Draco from barreling past him.

"Go get your kid; I'll be over in ten." Severus was blushing crimson. Amy took the boy from him suddenly, and handed him to Draco. The fuming man Disapparated. Harry was silent as Pansy approached him.

"Why do you feel the need to get into my business all the time, Potter?" Harry's face was emotionless, his brow furrowed, yet nothing betrayed across his features.

"Am I intruding, or are you making to ig of a deal of things in public places?" HE asked quietly. "Draco happens to be a very close friend, as weird as that may sound." Something wasn't quite right with Harry. Cho, who was giggling with Lily bashfully, stopped when she saw Harry. "Look, Parkinson, I don't understand why you married Draco, or what made him come to the decision he wanted you, but he's gone." I said. "And he took the kid you never wanted. Draco may not have wanted him either, but he adores that kid." Harry said his voice cold. "He would never hurt his own son, physically, mentally, nor emotionally." She stared him down. He remained motionless. "I suggest you watch where you kick your kid." Strong arms had Pansy's arm pinned to her back. Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror's Department, held tight to her. She fought. He took the screaming woman away. Harry turned and caught a glance of Cho. He froze. Cho hadn't moved either. As she started to approach, he turned on his feet and was gone. Cho turned white. Lily approached Severus.

"I have no idea what's with these two, but they need to be fixed." She said. Severus cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Hello to you too, Lily." She ignored his comment. Amy giggled.

"I have an idea." Dora said. "Come on, lets get her home. I'll plan with you tonight."

"I'll take Amy home." Severus said, realizing the innuendo behind that. "I have tutoring later with Jason."

"Actually, it would be good for him to get out, do something besides study." Amy said. "Why don't we take him to the park, let him do his own learning and exploring?" Severus nodded, and held his arm out to Amy. They Apparated to the Lupins' where Remus was watching as Teddy played Jason in a chess match. Addaline smiled shyly at them when she saw them, and buried her face into her dad's chest. Remus stroked her hair absent-mindedly. Teddy looked Jason in the eye, smirked in the most Remus-like fashion, and said, "Checkmate." Jason looked puzzled. Severus couldn't even see the move.

"What? Teddy, that's not possible, you haven't…" Jason stopped looking lost. Teddy silently picked the knight up, and moved it three down, one across. It blocked the king from going anywhere saf. In a matter of six moves, Teddy had beaten Jason.

"Wow." Amy said. Jason looked up.

"Hi." He said, looking defeated. "Man, I can't believe you beat me."

"I can, Ron taught me." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Figures." He muttered.

"Who?" Jason asked, confused.

"An old student of mine." Jason nodded. He suddenly had a glint in his eyes. "Can I play _you_?" Severus blinked. Remus looked surprised.

"I play loser." He said slowly, still stroking his daughter's hair. She looked up shyly. Severus took Teddy's seat, setting up the four pieces he'd used. Jason was white, so he moved first. His first pawn had control of one of the four squares. Severus met his pawn with the other one. Jason studied the bored. Addaline looked at Remus.

"I'm sleepy." Severus glanced in her direction.

"So go to sleep." He muttered. "It's all right, honey." She snuggled against him, and was soon asleep. HE continued to stroke her hair. Jason pulled another pawn up, this time one square behind the first paw. Severus copied the move. Jason furrowed his brow. Amy sat down next to Severus. She watched his face, instead of the game.

"Be warned, Jason." Severus and Jason looked at Remus, who spoke softly. "He's ruthless. I've never seen anyone beat him. Even me, and you've seen me play." Jason nodded, and studied the board. Severus watched his bishop move to protect his blocked king. Severus pulled a pawn two steps forward, freeing his right bishop. Jason moved his second bishop forward. Severus pulled his bishop two spaces forward, trying to clear it's path. Jason pulled another pawn out, searching for Severus' plan. He was distracted by Severus pulling his knight out onto the board. Jason moved his leftmost bishop to take it out. Severus caught the cocky smirk. Severus' bishop was in front of Jason's unprotected king. "Check." Jason captured Severus' bishop. Oops, too far. Within twenty tense minutes, Jason had beat Severus. Remus laughed silent;y.

"You made history son." Severus watched as the boys face lit up.

"Really? I'm the first person to have ever beaten you?" Severus bit back a wince at the irony behind that statement, and nodded. "Cool." He shook Severus' hand.

"Hold on, Severus, let me get her on the couch, and I'll play you." He left with the sleeping toddler, looking innocent and sweet. Remus looked at her, and visibly melted.

"How about a rain check, Lupin." Severus stood up.

"We're taking Jason out for a little." Teddy was quietly playing with a pair of Dora's fuzzy socks, making sock puppets out of them, and holding a far too intelligent conversation with them for a four year old. Remus chuckled.

"All right." He stood in one fluid motion, never jostling his daughter. "Naptime Teddy." The boy ran off to his room, where Severus knew he didn't sleep, but looked through books and took pictures with the children's camera he had received for his fourth birthday. Remus went to stretch out on the couch, where he soon fell asleep, Addaline curled up right on top of him. They left as silently as possible. They went to the park.

"Go play, sweetie." Amy said. "Have an adventure, do whatever. Just be nice to the kids." He ran off to play. He met a little girl there, and they took a liking to each other. Severus realized she was a friend of Jamie Potter's.

"He's going to be fine, right?" When he tumbled to the ground off the monkey bars, sat up, and burst out laughing, she relaxed and whispered, "Don't answer that, Severus." He smiled internally.

"I hear you received the position of Transfiguration Professor." He said. "Congratulations." She didn't look happy. "Amy, what is it? I thought you needed the job?"

"I do… it's just that…" She sighed. "Will Minerva let me bring Jason? What would I do with him during the day?" Severus stopped her.

"Look, Lily had a lot of the same questions for Minerva before she accepted Flitwick's position." Amy looked surprised. "With James being stationed in Hogsmede for security at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which opens up in the fall, she needed a job, and somewhere to call home. If Jamie is welcome, I'm sure Jason will be too." She looked uneasy, but at least she wasn't panicking.

"What if the kids don't like me?" She asked. Severus refrained from rolling his eyes.

"You asked the wrong person that question, Amy." HE replied. "I've never been liked by my students. If not, it doesn't matter. According to Harry Potter, he didn't care about that, but the fact that I taught class, and I taught it well."

"That's better, I guess." She said. Severus turned to her.

"Besides, I don't like a lot of people, Amy. And I like you." He said. "You've seen a lot of the same things I have. It's comforting to know I'm not the only one." Something told Amy she wasn't going to ever get to see this side of Severus, his sincerity, his honesty, his open minded thoughts, and opinions.

"I…" She blushed bright red. "Thanks." He nodded, turned back to watch Jason. He was shaking is head, and said something to the girl. She looked at him funny. He suddenly looked at the ground and said something. Instead of shying away, like he thought the girl threw her arms around his neck and held him in a hug. He took it gladly.

"Jason's got himself a little girlfriend." Amy said quietly. Severus chuckled. Something in him loved getting what he had off his chest. It had bothered him sense Draco's episode with Pansy earlier, and he hadn't understood until Amy triggered it with the words "what if they don't like me?" How, he wasn't sure. She smiled at him tentatively, and he smiled back, for the first time in years. They watched Jason and the girl play a round of tag. The girl's father watched too, curious about Jason, who was a newcomer to the park. Severus and Amy sat there, legs crossed contentedly silent and matching their crossed arms. Lily and James, who rarely had time to themselves, snuggled together on the ground seventy feet away, entangled together, but watching Jamie run up to Jason and the girl, hugging them both tightly. They ran around, continuing to play Hippogriff tag (**A/N It's a lot like freeze tag, but you have to pose like a hippogriff. It's something silly for the kids to play. What other games should they play?)** James and Lily burst out laughing as Jason tried to stad on one leg, but toppled over and sat up, looking like he wasn't sure how he got there. Severus and Amy laughed quietly. He looked at Amy's face, noticing her beautiful face was carefree, and relaxed. It was the first time he'd seen her like that. She glanced at him, and blushed. They leaned back, and watched the kids play. James and Lily shared a deep, slightly heated kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against her forehead, pressing his lips there.

"I love you too." She said. Severus knew, at that moment,there was one thought he couldn't avoid, one Lily had pointed out to him countless times, but was dead wrong.

No, he didn't like Amy….

He loved her.

**Ooh, cliff hanger! Sorry, I know this is moving a bit fast, but I wanted Severus to realize his own feelings a bit before things happened. Hopefully my updating will pick up the pace. It's been an insane time, I've been stressed and tired and overly-busy. Oh, and I finished all of the Gallagher Girls books that are out. If you've read them, let me know what you think! I'll be coming out with a fanfiction on that, but for now, I'll focus more on this one. Oh, and Severus plays piano, Remus plays a variety of instruments, James plays guitar and piano. What should Jason learn to play? Thanks!**


	9. Heading to Hogwarts

**So, okay, I think maybe I need to broadcast this out, because I have zero reviews on this. If you go to fictionpress and look up authorkid94, there are two stories. Please, read them. I'm desperate. It's stuff that I've made from my own series, and I really want them to take off! Help me out. The One called "The Year I Shall Never Forget" won't go farther than that, because it's something I want published one day. Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

"Told you." Harry murmured against Cho's lips. She giggled, ruining the kiss. He groaned.

"Really, love? I was enjoying that kiss." She laughed again. He grinned. She pressed her mouth against his again, this time not laughing. He deepened the kiss. A little voice went "Ewwwww, that's icky." Cho burst out laughing and pulled away from Harry. Charlus stood in the doorway, looking a bit sheepish. Harry stood up and ran after the boy, who screamed.

"Get back here, you little brat." Harry said. Charlus ran through Harry's long legs, and down the hall. "That kids fast." He said, resisting the urge to swear, knowing his kids repeated every word they said. Cho laughed as he ran down the hall. There was a knock on the door. Cho opened it to find James, Jamie, Jason, Lily, and Severus (who seemed a bit uncomfortable).

"Come on in. Don't mind the screaming, Harry's chasing Charlus around." They all sat down, Cho making tea and bringing it to them. Jason and Jamie immediately went into a discussion about chess. Severus rolled his eyes. Harry came back, Charlus thrown over his shoulders. The boy was red in the face, giggling so hard his eyes were streaming. Harry pinned the boy to the ground. "I'm sorry!" He shouted repeatedly, still laughing. Harry tickled him ruthlessly. Lily and James shared a look. Jason and Jamie laughed. Cho and Severus glanced at each other, and shrugged.

"Daddy, stop!" Charlus said, looking terrified suddenly.

"What is it, son?" Harry asked, looking scared. The boy ran off. Harry followed him, then came back laughing.

"I think he was getting ready to pee his pants." Cho laughed. He sat next to her. "Oh, hi." He noticed the people in the room. "Sorry for my lack of hospitality, I was playing with Charlus." Harry was home more, so he had the chance.

"You're fine, son." James said. Charlus came out and curled up in Cho's lap. Harry kissed his head. Charlus was gone in moments, off to find his sister to play with.

"All right then." Harry said. He turned to the group. "How have you all been?"

"All right." James said. Lily tiredly snuggled up against James' shoulder. "Didn't sleep very well."

"Me either." Lily said. James glanced at her, grinning slightly.

"Come on, guys, really?" Harry complained. "I know that look, and one of you kept the other up last night." They blushed. Jamie and Jason were oblivious. Severus went scarlet.

"I…how did you-"

"I'm not stupid." Harry said.

"Actually, you're partially wrong." Lily said quietly. "I didn't sleep literally all night, he did." James looked concerned.

"You feeling all right?" She nodded.

"I might fall asleep though." James nodded, and kissed her forehead. Severus was deep in though. Harry sat next to the two kids on the floor, joining their conversation. Cho sat next to Severus.

"You okay, sir?" He looked at her, momentarily surprised.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You seem… distracted." She said. "Not like your normal self." Ne noticed how much she saw. "You sure you're all right?" He nodded, rubbing his neck in a manner similar to the way Ron did, although Ron did it when nervous. He seemed stressed.

"I've had a lot of research to dig through and such." He lied smoothly.

"Liar." She said quietly. "Severus, come on, what is it?"

"I…" He noticed the gentle concern in her eyes. It usually bothered him, but today he wanted so bad to let it slide. He needed someone. Who knew better than Cho? Before he could say anything, Jason had mentioned his name.

"And I kicked Severus' butt at chess."

"What?" James looked surprised, his eyebrows raised.

"It was kinda cool, beating an adult. I mean, I beat you, but… I mean an older adult. One with lots more experience." He said. Harry grinned.

"I think he just called you old." Severus didn't care; he knew he was an old man. That's why he, despite his longing to hold her and make things right, knew Amy, in her late twenties, was never going to love him, in his late thirties. Cho looked at him.

"That's my problem." He said to her quietly, so nobody could hear. "I've been figuring out how to repay that favor, Jason." The boy laughed.

"I probably won't ever beat you again." He said, shrugging.

"I want to play you now." Jamie said. Severus was surprised; the shy, nervous little girl rarely spoke to him, shy of all humans. Jason looked up. Severus watched her reactions, then slowly nodded.

He lost again. To an eight year old girl.

He must be losing his touch.

July rolled into August, and August September, so Remus and Sirius said goodbye to Amy, Jason, Lily, Jamie, James and Severus. Dora promised to visit often, and Remus said he'd write them all. They Apparated ahead of everyone, knowing it would be a bit weird if Severus had taken the train. They moved into their quarters and classrooms. Jason and Jamie had taken refuge in a small kids quarters, where they spent days playing chess, and others roaming the vast castle, discovering its library and countless passages. The library is where the two kids spent their time, reading and learning. McGonagall liked that. The summer quickly came to an end, and Severus, Amy, and Lily were sitting at the Head Table, waiting for the start of term feast. Students were chatting excitedly, some curious about the new teachers, and the two kids who sat with them, giggling and teasing one another. Severus made an occasional comment to Amy, who would reply back easily. At one point, she laughed. The students were starting to stare; Severus Snape, make a girl laugh? It couldn't be!

The next morning, he got up, showered quickly, and went to breakfast, before heading into the cold dungeons and settling in his desk chair, musing over which imbeciles he would be teaching today. A gentle knock on the door rang out, before Amy peeked her head around it.

"Hi." She said shyly. He beckoned her in. "Just…"

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question. It was a concerned comment. Concern. He didn't….surely you jest….

_I must be losing my touch._ Severus sat up a tad straighter. She nodded and approached his desk nervously.

"How'd you know?" He smirked. Maybe not…

"I noticed you last night. Your speech, the way your eyes moved, your fingers trembled, you were continuously fidgeting." She rolled her eyes at him. A student came in.

"All right Mr. Holmes." He laughed once.

"You know, Amy, I always considered myself to be more like Mycroft than his brother."

"Do you have a brother?"

"Alas, no." He said. "It would have been fun to make someone else do the dirty work for me." She laughed.

"See, I think you've got the intelligence of Mycroft, but the passion of Sherlock."

"Oh?" Was he flirting with her….using Sherlock Holmes? This was a new one… Wait till Lily heard about this. _Note to self: Find better flirting material._

"You like doing the work, but you're of higher intelligence."

"Well, I thank you for that." He noticed his classroom was full. His face grew warm, and he bit back the blush threatening to form. Amy turned pink.

"Sir?" Severus glanced at Amy, then glared at his student.

"What?" The boy gulped.

"I…er…" He trailed off. "Class started five minutes ago." Oh.

"Very well. Amy." He nodded. She left the room. Lucky she didn't have a class right now.

"Professor… were you flirting with her?"

"No, you dolt, I wasn't. Ten points from Gryffindor for starting a rumor." This was going to be a long class….

A very long class.

"Oh, come on now." Amy told her students. "Surely you jest." The kids shook their heads.

"Seriously Professor! He was being a right git!"

"My Dad had him once. Said he was scary." The small boy named Austin called out.

"Guys look, maybe he's got a second personality I haven't seen yet, but the man I met this summer wasn't like that at all." Lily came in. "Please, tell these children that Severus isn't the git they claim he is." Lily laughed.

"I dunno why he likes you so much, Amy, but he does. He doesn't act like that around you, but he can be nasty. What did you guys do to him?" She teased.

"I asked if he was flirting with… well." Austin blushed just as bad as Amy did. Lily laughed.

"And he punished you for a rumor?"

"How did you know that?" A girl named Susan asked surprised.

"Honey, I've known him sense before we were your age. He's been my best friend for that long. I think you know a guy after that many years." Amy nodded.

"I knew my ex husband that long." She said. "Surprises me I didn't know he had more…violent tendencies." She said, shuddering.

"You don't know a man till you've married him." Lily said. "When I got married, my husband mellowed out big time. He went from being the school's biggest prankster, to the Auror department's most laconic Auror."

"How is he friends with Sirius?" Amie asked. Lily laughed.

"I couldn't tell you. They've been friends sense they were eleven, so…" One little boy sat quietly in the back, his hand raised.

"What is it, Lucas?" Amy asked.

"Well, Professor Potter…what exactly does an Auror do?" He asked. "I mean, you hear that they're Dark Wizard Catchers, but…"

"That's exactly it. They catch the bad guys and throw them in jail." She said. "They get into some horrifying situations." Lily turned to Amy. "I'll let you go. Didn't realize you had a class."

"No, it's fine. I'll see you at lunch." The elder of the two women walked out, and into the halls. She said something. A deeper voice replied. She laughed.

"Anyway… I think that was Professor Snape." She said, curiously. "Anyways, so, back to what I was saying. This is not my first year teaching. I have some experience homeschooling my son, and a few of the local wizard kids, as well as teaching in small classes in Godric's Hollow." A girl called Delilah raised her hand.

"Aren't you that lady who's husband was arrested for abuse?"

"Actually, yes." She said.

"What did he do?" Austin asked.

"He was punching me, and hitting me, and all kinds of other bad stuff." She said. The kids gasped.

"But you're so nice." He said. She giggled.

"Aw, that's sweet."

"So what did you do?"

"I called him out on it in public. When my son Jason tried to defend me, he picked the kid across the room, and threw him. We were in a store, and he momentarily forgot. The Auror's were there and took him away." She said. "You guys all know Remus Lupin? He saved me this summer. Got me a place to live, this job, a whole new life."

"Is your son okay?"

"He sure is. He even takes private lessons from Professor Snape."

"Weird." Austin said.

Severus was listening outside the door as she said, "It was at first, because I had heard a lot of what you told me about him. Once I actually met him… he was a lot nicer than you all claimed him To be."

"He took points away!"

"And I'm sure you can earn ten points back in no time. They probably already came back. Guys, give him a chance, you might like him." She said. "Even if he can supposedly be nasty, I want you guys to like him for the job he does, not how nice he is." Severus smiled, and, when the bell rang, he hid somewhere.

Little did he know, hell was going to break loose for the two of them.

**This is a major OOC moment for them, not to mention the fact that classrooms aren't like this on the first day of school. But I figured the kids might just complain, and Amy is sweet and understanding, so they could whine to her. She'd come to his aide. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I want to prolong that part.**


End file.
